


You Are My Life

by CaroVillRod



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien Captured, Alya is Rena, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chloe is Queen Bee, Confession, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Injured Chat Noir, Love, MLB, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Master Fu - Freeform, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Nino is Carapace, Plagg Cares, Reveal, Secret Identity, Suicide Attempt, fight, injured marinette, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaroVillRod/pseuds/CaroVillRod
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are doing the usual as they fight another Akuma, just like they have been doing for years and most of their high school life, except this time, something goes really wrong. With Ladybug is in danger, will Chat be willing to reveal his identity to his best friends?What will his Lady think? Will she hate him? Accept him? After all, he was just simple Arien Agrest.He could do this. Protect his lady, no matter the cost.They do say, one thing at a time. Right? It's not like Hawkmoth will decide to get a sidekick himself at the same time, right?





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, romantic and angst for a reveal. Add in Alya and Nino to the equation. 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING! : There is Smut or R rated content. CHAPTER "TOGETHER"  
> There will be a second warning.

Adrien walked into the classroom, finally, it was Friday, but his brain was not focused on his rare free weekend. Lately, he felt more confused than ever. During Akuma fights he noticed that he would look just a tad bit longer at his Lady, of course, that was not new for him, he did love her. He had said that since the first day, but… lately, he noticed he had been watching a certain classmate the same way, at least Nino and Alya had not waited to tell him he was staring at Marinette more than usual. The last group project the four had done together it had been really hard for him to concentrate, and he even stumbled up in his words once. He had also visited her at her house a couple of times, as Chat Noir of course,  and accidentally found out she had a crush on him, Adrien, that is. He sighed and sat on his seat. 

“Hey, Bud!” Nino greeted him as usual. 

“Morning, Nino” he answered, not as energetic. 

“Tired much, bro?” 

“No, just….thinking?”

“about love?” Nino teased him, earning a little blush from the blonde, “Ladybug?” he added. 

“Not….really” he said. 

“Girl!” Alya´s voice came through the hall. “You seriously got here early!” 

“I put up three alarm clocks, Alya” Marinette explained as she held back a yawn, “I hid two and had to actually get up and search my room for them.” Alya laughed as they entered. 

“Morning Nino!” Alya winked at him, “Morning Adrien!” 

“Morning, Babe” he answered. 

“Hey, Alya” Adrien started, “Hey...Marinette” his voice lowered a bit, Marinette blushed as usual and answered back, walking rapidly to her seat. Alya walked to the side glancing at Nino who gave her a wide grin.  

“Man...you’re in deep,” he said to Adrien, the blonde blushed and glared back at Nino. 

“After school, we’re talking” he whispered as the teacher walked in. 

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

The rest of the day went by fast, as soon as the bell rang, Nino guided Adrien to the exit and beside the stairs, soon Alya joined them. 

“Where’s Mari?” Nino asked. 

“Bathroom” she grinned. 

“OK, we are safe” Nino nodded along with Alya. 

“Safe for what?” Adrien asked, a bit concerned. 

“To help you confess to Mari” Nino and Alya said in unison. 

“WHAT?!” he exclaimed, “I`m not even sure myself if I like her...or if…” he stopped as he noticed his friends face’s said they didn’t believe him. 

“Please, you have been watching her like you want to eat her!” Nino said. 

“And don’t get me started about the group project encounter” Alya grinned. 

“I...just…...thought I liked someone else….but”

“Bro” Nino placed a hand on his shoulder, “Everyone has a crush on Ladybug. But, how can you claim you love a superhero when you barely even met during all this time versus how much you have got to know Mari during the last 3 years of school.”

Adrien looked away for a second, he did know Ladybug, atleast Chat Noir did, a little. Not that he would tell Nino. He knew she was brave, strong and trustworthy, she was beautiful and caring, loved sweets and couldn’t back out of a dare. Marinette was pretty, loving and brave, she had stood up to Chloe and even stood up to a couple akumas. Now that he thought about it, they were either very similar or he had something for blunettes with a butt kicking side to them. 

“I….I`m not sure…”

“Guys where are you!” Marinette’s voice came from the stairs. Adrien froze in place and blushed really hard. 

“Oh, yeah we are sure” Alya laughed. She then cupped her hands and yelled back, “Down here!” Marinette quickly came to view beside Alya. 

“I hate you” Marinette glared at Alya. 

“Sorry, but you take forever in the bathroom” 

“So….what were you talking about?” she asked the guys as she ignored her bf. 

“Uuuuhhhhh” Adrien seemed to stop working. 

“Movie night!” Alya jumped in.

“At my place!” Nino helped. 

“Really?!” Marinette sounded excited. “Wait, will you be able to come?” she asked Adrien, “I thought you….you said you had a bolo---I mean a Photo...shoot”

“Actually, my dad isn’t home for the weekend...so I….kind of have it free….free for myself, I mean, I don’t have nothing, I mean I can do what I want…..?”

“I think he means, he can make it” Nino face palmed behind Alya as she interpreted Adrien’s blabbering. 

“So cool! We haven’t had a movie night all the four of us! I’ll take some snacks!” she offered.

“Yes!, Mari’s desserts!” Nino cheered. Adrien started to zoom out as he looked at Mari, he smiled a bit as he saw how happy she was with the quick rondevu plans, he felt his cheeks turn color as she and Alya started to discuss the genre of the movie, her expressions, and her laughter made him smile.  _ Yeah….....  _ he had admitted _ ……... at some point, I fell for her.  _

 

“TAKE IT BACK!” The shout followed by a loud explosion brought him back to reality, Alya and Marinette ducked for cover as the two guys jumped to cover them and themselves up against the wall. They looked up slowly and found a hovering person over the school entrance she wore a black outfit with two large bracelets on each hand. 

“I TOLD YOU, TAKE IT BACK!” the girl shouted. She shot her hands towards the entrance and metal beads formed exploding as they touched the ground. 

“I knew it!” Alya had her phone out and was already recording. 

“Alya!” Mari protested. 

“Gosh, I can’t believe you” Nino sighed. Mari and Adrien looked back at him. 

“She said she was sure that someone was going to end up akumatized by the end of the week, you know….finals, teenage drama, not the best combination.”

“I get it.” Adrien admitted. 

“Me too” Mari echoed. 

“Um, guys…” Nino seemed to pale before them, “I think you should move” he said and pointed up towards the akumatized victim above them. 

“Alya!” Nino protested as he grabbed her arm and pulled her, running away from the school. Without knowing how Adrien followed behind, pulling Marinette with him. 

“Go, you’ll be safe home!” he echoed to the three friends. Nino nodded and pulled Alya away much to her protest. He pushed Marinette forward towards the direction of her house. 

“Wait! what about you?!” she asked. 

“Um...uh….well, when there are akuma attacks in school, my driver always picks me up on the opposite side of it” he grinned and started to head towards the back of the school. “Are you going to make it on your own?” 

“Oh! Me! Yeah! no problem!” she smiled and faked a laugh starting towards her house. He smiled back and ran off. 

As soon as he was out of sight, he called Plagg out. 

“Plag! Claws out!” 

As soon as he was transformed he jumped onto the school’s roof. 

“Hey!” he shouted as soon as he spotted the Akuma, “Might want to nudge down the anger level!”

The Akuma turned towards him and hovered over, extending her hand and shooting more of the explosive spheres. He moved back and jumped into another roof. Managing to move the Akuma away from the school. 

He had reached a roof a couple blocks away from the school and finally decided that it would be safe to purify her here, after all, the police would have blocked the streets by now. 

“TAKE IT BACK!” the akumatized victim shouted. 

“I can’t…..I don’t even know what I took” he answered. 

“I will make  you pay for making fun of me!” she shouted, “You will take it back and blow up in the process!” She started to raise her hand towards him once more but her arm was suddenly yanked back, having her fall to the floor. 

“Not so fast!” his Lady’s voice came from behind, then she jumped and placed herself beside him. “You don’t want to take this building down, do you?”

“Nice to see you here, M`lady” he said and tried to kiss her hand. 

“You didn’t do such a bad job getting her away from those kids” Ladybug replied and to his surprise accepted the kiss on the back of her hand. 

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” Give me your miraculous! that way, they will take it back!” the Akuma shouted. 

“As if!” Chat replied, “What now, Bug?” he asked towards Ladybug. 

“I  think the Akuma it’s in her bracelet” she grinned.  Chat looked over and noticed that one of the bracelets seemed to be more decorated than the other. They jumped back evading one of the attacks. 

“What do you suggest?” Chat asked. 

“The usual!” she smiled. Chat agreed and jumped right in. He started to taunt the Akuma while ladybug went around and tried to reach for the bracelet. The moment she jumped up. The Akuma seemed to go into a fit. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” a large wave shot out from her and pushed both heroes back. Chat was thrown into the street while Ladybug onto the neighboring roof. 

“Ladybug!” he shouted as soon as he was able to get up. 

The Akuma wasted no time and went after Ladybug. She hovered close and aimed at the still on the floor hero. Ladybug seemed to finally focus on the figure before her. Just as the spheres closed in on her, her partner reached in time and picked her up, getting them away from the explosions. 

“You ok?” he asked as he helped her stand. 

“Yeah, didn’t see that one coming” she sighed and looked back at the bad guy. 

“We will need to restrain her. Keep her from using her powers.” Ladybug explained. 

“I’ll keep her busy, you think of a way” Chat replied and jumped up using his stick, then landing a blow on the akuma, keeping it’s attention away from his lady. 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug shouted, and on her hands fell a fireproof jacket. “Well, that’s helpful.” She looked up and saw that the villain light up with her vision. 

She grinned and ran towards the fight, the akuma shooting exploding spheres all over the place. 

“Chat!” she called, “Lend me a step!” Chat picked up her plan as fast as always. He pushed the villain back and soon leaned forward, placing his hands together as a step. Ladybug ran towards him and as soon as she placed her foot on his hands he pushed her off. She spun and landed on the villain as if she were giving it a bear hug.  She managed to land her hands on her shoulders and pushed herself behind the akuma trying the back straps of the jacket on her back. Leaving her unable to move her arms. 

Chat walked over and reached for the bracelet. He grabbed it and threw it to Ladybug. She broke it and freed the akuma, the victim returning to normal. 

Ladybug trapped the butterfly as Chat lowered the poor high school girl down into the street. He jumped back up and smiled as Ladybug was about to release the butterfly when he saw her running towards him an expression of fear covering her face. 

“CHAT!” He was slow to react. In seconds, Ladybug grabbed him and pushed him to the side, making him fall on the floor followed by a large explosion. 

 

 

  
* * * * *

 

 


	2. Count Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is injured, and Chat must weight her safety and their identity. Can he trust his friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Moment!! 
> 
> REVEAL!!

 

“Man, that was amazing!” Alya cheered as she hugged her phone, beside her, Nino seemed out of breath. The had seen the fight from the street after they had defeated the akuma. A couple of seconds ago Chat had lowered the victim from the building and she had made her way, away from the site. 

“But if you wouldn’t have stopped me, I would of have an interview with Chat Noir!” she protested to her boyfriend. 

“Well, sorry, but one of us has to keep a cool mind, and keep you safe, we can find him if he’s still around, I’ll help. Promise.”

“You better!” Alya shouted. There was a large explosion on the top of the roof of the building. After the fire and smoke cleared up Alya and Nino looked up worried. Luckily the building didn’t seem affected. But they did see a clumsy Chat dive into one of the alleys. 

“LADYBUG!” he shouted.

The looked at each other dumbfounded and without knowing they were already running towards the alley Chat had gone in.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

“M’Lady….” Chat tried to call to her as he managed to stand up. The sound of the explosion had affected his ears, he felt dizzy and the ringing in his ears was loud. Still, he got up and searched the roof. He found the markings of the explosion, a left-over sphere, he thought. He got up and hesitated as a white butterfly rose from one of the nearby alleys. 

“No” he gasped. He quickly jumped, as straight as possible and reached the alley. He looked down and froze. His Lady laying still on the cold ground. 

“LADYBUG!”  He reached the ground, almost stumbling. He rushed to her side and kneeled beside her. She had scorch marks on her suit. And her cheek was bleeding from a thin cut. He picked her up and shivered at the light and lifeless her body felt. 

“Ladybug?” he called her, “M`lady?......Please….open your eyes!” he shook her. She didn’t react. He started to panic as a thin red line started to form from her forehead down to her cheek. 

“No! Please!”  he pleaded. He heard the familiar beeping, four beeps. He didn’t know what to do, then a long beep, not the usual thing they heard as they were about to detransform. 

“Wha-” before him the suit and masked vanished. 

 

“Ma-Marinette?” he mouthed. Not believe his eyes. 

 

“Mari?!” another voice came from behind, he turned scared and met with Alya and Nino. 

“What- What happened?!” she asked. Suddenly the ladybug suit seemed to appear back on for a second, astonishing the pair and confusing Chat. 

“What is going on?” he asked mostly to himself. By that time Nino and Alya had walked around and placed themselves in front. 

“Marinette…..is Ladybug?” she asked, more like tried to believe. The suit once more seemed to fade in and out. He then remembered Ladybug’s Miraculous, her earrings. He checked her earrings, they were red and with a single black dot. If all the miraculous followed the same aspects, then her earing should look normal like his ring did when he wasn’t transformed. 

“Chat Noir….what is going on?” Alya glared at him scared. 

“I-I don’t know, this hasn’t happened before...I-” he paused as he felt the urge to detransform, the same urge he felt whenever Plagg needed to tell him something. just this time it was stronger than ever, almost reaching a panic level, something was really wrong. He looked up at Alya and Nino, the looked back worried. He had no choice. 

“I….I promise to explain, later…” he said to them. He sighed and called out the detransformation. As his suit vanished his friend's eyes widened. 

“ADRIEN?!” Alya and Nino exclaimed in unison. 

“I can explain…” He started, only to get cut off by another voice. 

“No time for that, Kid!” Plagg appeared before him, Alya and Nino going completely silent. 

“Where is Ladybug`s Charm?!” Plagg asked. 

“What?” Adrien started to get confused. 

“Her Lucky Charm, you have to find it, use your cataclysm and…”

“Hold on, Plagg, you are not making any sense!” 

“She’s dying!” Plagg shouted back Adrien quickly looked back at the girl in his arms and then to his kwami. “That long beep was a warning, she was badly injured during the explosion, right now her kwami is using her magic to keep her alive, it won’t last long. So you have to find her lucky charm and destroy it, it will release the magic and bring everything back to normal, that means, healing her!” Plagg explained.

“Wait, wouldn’t Cataclysm destroy the Charm completely?!” He started to argue with the cat kwami. 

“Chat’s energy and Ladybug’s evens out, since she can’t call the Miraculous Cure, you will have to invoke it by using Cataclysm on something created by her powers, throw it high into the sky like she normally does.”

“OK, wait! I don’t have any cheese!”

“Cheese?” Nino seemed to start waking up. 

“I’ll transform you, I still have some energy left,  but after this I expect compensation!” Plagg exclaimed. 

“But wouldn’t it hurt you-”

“Kid, you either do this, or your Bug dies” Plagg urged him. Adrien nodded, trying to keep his nerves under control. 

“Plagg, Claws out!” he shouted. As soon as the transformation was over he gently placed Marinette on the floor. 

“Guys, watch over her!” he gave the two dazzled teens the order. 

“Yeah!” Nino spoke for both of them. 

Chat extended his baton and reached the roof once more, he remembered taking the jacket off the akumatized victim before taking her down the building. He knew that it couldn’t have been destroyed by the explosion, after all, it was made out of magic. He looked back and his eyes caught a piece of cloth stuck on one of the emergency stair rails.  He smiled as he recognized the dotted pattern on it. He reached over and grabbed the jacket. He hesitated a bit but called for his Cataclysm. He grabbed the jacket with his right hand and quickly threw the jacket into the sky, the material disintegrating into thin air. At first, he thought it didn’t work but then the swarm of ladybugs appeared and flew across the city. 

He turned and headed back into the alley, landing gracefully as the magic swept around Marinette. He kneeled once more and picked her up in his arms. The trail of blood on her forehead was gone as well as the scratch on her cheek. Her suit vanished completely and a red kwami shout out of her earrings, landing on Mari’s chest. It’s large blue eyes weakly looked up at Chat and then back to Mari. 

“Mari?” Chat called her name. “Marinette….” he almost whispered. 

“Marinette!” Alya called out to her. The girl didn’t give any signs of waking up. Alya began to breathe faster. Nino pulled her in close. Chat ignored any word they said. His eyes nailed of his Ladybug. 

“Princess….. please!” He felt tears filling his eyes. He leaned over as he brought her closer to him. “M’lady…..” his voice barely audible.

For a moment silence reigned over them. Then a couple of light coughs caught their attention. Chat pulled back and he was staring into her half opened eyes. 

“C...Chat….” she said weakly and closed her eyes. He breathed once more after he noticed her chest moving steadily along with her breathing. 

“Oh, thank god…” he sighed. Nino and Alya seemed to notably relax beside him. Then the beeping came from his ring. 

“Crap!” he cursed, “We have to take her somewhere safe…..” 

“A hospital?” Alya suggested.

“No, she’s not in any danger anymore. And taking her home…..will most likely need a very good explanation as to why she is unconscious, and I can’t really do that right now.” 

“What about my house? Not that far from here.” Nino spoke up, “My parents left for their anniversary celebration and my brothers are with my aunt, we will have the house for ourselves.” 

“Ok, I’ll meet you there” he got up and got his baton. 

“I’ll text Mari’s parents” Alya started, “I’ll come up with something” Chat grinned. 

“Don’t think you're out of this, Bro.” Nino glared at him, “you owe us an explanation.”

“Of course.” Chat agreed. They were cut off as the footsteps were heard. 

“The police must of opened the streets again after seeing the Lucky Charms magic” Alya explained. 

“Do you think you can sneak out?”  Chat asked. 

“Yeah, no worries, you need to go, fast” Alya said as the second beep came from his ring. Chat Noir nodded and extended his baton jumping over the roof with Marinette on his arms. Alya and Nino didn’t exchange any words, they simply snuck out of the alley and as soon as they were far enough sprinted towards Nino’s house. 

  
  
  
* * * * *

 

 


	3. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is cornered by Alya and Nino who want answers. There is no escaping now!

 

  
  
  


Nino quickly opened the house door and let Alya in. He locked the door behind him as Alya turned on the lights. Together they rushed to his room and opened the balcony door, they found Adrien against the wall with Marinette still unconscious on his arms. They helped him in and they placed Mari on the bed. As soon as they did Tikki flew out and perched on Adrien's shoulder. 

“Thanks, Chat” she smiled but seemed very exhausted. 

“Where’s my Cheeeeesse!” Plagg began. Adrien rolled his eyes to his kwami and looked back at Mari. 

“Um…..can we finally say, we are at a safe point. No worries needed?” Nino asked. 

“Yeah,” he said unknowingly to Nino walking up to him. 

“Perfect” Nino added and suddenly grabbed Adrien from the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room. Then sat him abruptly on one of the breakfast table chairs and surrounded him along with Alya. 

“START TALKING!” they exclaimed. Adrien seemed to shrink at their glares. 

“Right…..the explanation…...about that…..” He rubbed the back of his head. 

“Na, ah!” Alya began, “You are not getting out of this Adrien Agreste!” 

“Yeah!” Nino added, “How come you never told me you were one of Paris’ Heroes!”

“Well….you know….secret identity, we kinda had to keep it a secret from  _ everyone  _ we knew” Adrien shrugged. There was a small silence. 

“Wait….you...you didn’t know Mari was Ladybug…” Alya added. 

“No, I didn’t.” Adrien looked away for a second. “We kept it a secret from ourselves as well.” He paused. “Although, now that I think about it, it all makes sense….” he finished. 

“I can’t believe it…” Nino said. 

“I know,  this is one of my coolest and scariest moments in my life” Alya held back the screams. 

“How the heck did…..did all this happened?” Nino gestured to Adrien. 

“Well, I am not sure about Marinette, but I found the ring in a box in my room one day. After I opened the box Plagg showed up and told me I could transform. That…..was the day Stoneheart showed up”. 

“That was three...almost four years ago! When I made the first video of Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Alya exclaimed 

“Dude!” Nino protested. 

“As I said, secret Identity!” Adrien shouted back, “And I must agree with Lady- I mean Marinette on this one. It was for your own safety, and that of the people we care about if Hawkmoth knew who we were he could have used any of the people we love against us! We didn’t want to see you guys hurt!” Alya and Nino seemed to calm down. 

“I get it,” Nino added. “But, you still should have told me, I don’t care if the major Evil Guy comes after me or not, you are my best bud, Adrien. You know you can trust me.”

“Yeah, thanks Nino” Adrien smiled and the bro fisted. 

“wow, this is a lot to take in…” Alya added. 

“I know, anything else you want to know?” 

“Ummm….” Nino glanced over to the two creatures in his kitchen, “Yeah….who are they?” he pointed to the kwamis.

“Right!” Adrien agreed, “They’re Kwamis. Plagg is the one that gives me my powers…”

“And you better give me my cheese, Kid!” he protested as he flew over and remained in front of Adrien. 

“Do you have any cheese, Nino?”

“I...think so must be in the fridge….feel free to...” he didn’t manage to finish the sentence, after all, Plagg had already flown over, fazed into the fridge, opened from the inside and pulled out the container with the cheese. 

“No camembert….but this still smells good,” he said as he opened the container, “I still expect my wheel of camembert once we get home.” he glared at Adrien. 

“And who are you?” Alya asked to the red kwami. 

“Oh, I’m Tikki, the ladybug kwami” she said as she sat on the counter, “Nice to officially meet you Alya and Nino. And thanks for saving her, Adrien.” she smiled.  Adrien smiled back, then he noticed she wasn’t flying around like Plagg, and her eyes a bit sleepy.

“Are you feeling ok?” he asked to the kwami. 

“Yeah, just a bit tired.” to Adrien's surprise Plagg left his cheese and flew up to Nino. 

“Give her something sweet as soon as possible or I’ll show you what bad luck looks like” he threatened him. Nino seemed confused. 

“Plagg!” Tikki protested. 

“We have some cookies?” Nino offered and grabbed a package from one of the cabinets.

“Thank you,” Tikki said and accepted the package, and sat beside Plagg. “And ignore his threats, he’s just an overprotective kitty.” Adrien laughed something that made Plagg glare at him. 

He continued despite the death glares his kwami gave him. After a moment he calmed down and felt the toll of the afternoon weighing in on him. Nino seemed to notice. 

“How about catching some sleep” he suggested. The other two agreed. 

After ten minutes they had three sleeping bags, pillows and a couple of quilts set up on Nino’s bedroom floor beside his bed. Marinette still hadn’t woken up, but her cheeks had regained color and his breathing was at a regular pace. Still, Adrien was worried. They had talked about different fights, laughing at how stupid they had been at not noticing that both Adrien and Marinette vanished or gave them a bizarre excuse whenever there was an akuma. 

“Omg, the shower!” Nino exclaimed. 

“What?” Alya questioned. 

“When Simon Says came after his dad, he said he needed to take a shower and ditched, you know, ‘the supermodel in him’” 

“Yeah, that was on the run….I needed to help Ladybug.” Adrien let out a little laugh as he thought back to that moment. 

“God, Mari ditched us when Ladybug and Chat Noir was going to be interviewed on TV!” Alya continued, “Now I know why she was so worried! And why she asked me to help her babysit!”

“Wait,” Adrien cut in, “She knew we had to be at the interview with Nadja and accepted to babysit the same night?” Adrien sounded surprised. 

“She forgot it was the same day” Tikki chimed in as she and Plagg flew in. 

“Omg….that girl is the clumsiest I know…”Alya laughed. 

Tikki placed herself beside Mari’s head and cuddled on the pillow. Plagg yawned and placed himself beside Adrien. 

“They are soooo. cute” Alya yawned. 

“Tikki looks cuter” Adrien teased. He felt a sting on his side as Plagg punched him. 

“Ow!” 

Soon after an hour or so of talking Nino and Alya had fallen asleep. Adrien sat beside the bed, holding his lady’s hand. Even though the cure had worked and Tikki had told him  _ several _ times that Marinette should be awake by morning, he still felt worried. His head was still spinning around trying to get used to the new information. He gripped her hand a bit tighter and rested his head on his arm. He saw Tikki sound asleep beside Marinette and he smiled. 

_ Ladybug and Marinette are the same person _ . The thought passed through once more, he felt himself blush and a wide smile grows in his face. He felt Plagg hover up half asleep and curled up on his head. He giggled and tried to catch some sleep too. After a couple of minutes he too doze off. 

 

 

  
  
  
* * * * *

 

 


	4. Chat Noir and Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien talk. 
> 
> Goodness, this could go really good, or really bad.

 

His hand fell off the side of the bed and jolt him up. Waking Plagg up as he straightened up. Still half asleep, his hand searched around the bed for her hand. He worried as he didn’t find it and woke up. He looked over to the head of the bed and found Marinette sitting up rubbing her hands on her face. 

“Marinette!”  he exclaimed, Alya and Nino Jolting up beside him. 

“A-Adrien?” she tried to think if she was still dreaming or not. 

“MARI!” Alya shouted, she jumped and before they could process anything she was hugging her friend. “You woke up!” 

“Man, you scared us half to death, Mari” Nino added as he stood up half asleep. “Are you feeling ok?”

“Dizzy…” she began to say, then scanned the room. “Wait...where am I?....This isn’t my room!” she began to exclaim as she became more aware of her surroundings. 

“We’re at my house” Nino added. Trying to calm her down. 

“Your house? why?” it didn’t work, Marinette started to panic, “Wait! What happened last night?!?!” she gasped, “WHAT HAPPENED WITH CHAT NOIR?!?!” she blurted without a second thought.

“uuuummmm” Nino and Alya tried to hold back a laugh as they pointed to a fairly blushed Adrien. 

Marinette looked at Adrien confused. 

“Well….you see…” Adrien scratched the back of his head. Before he could stop him Plagg flew up to Marinette. 

“Hey Ladybug! I’m Plagg, Chat Noir’s Kwami”  he floats back to Adrien and lands on his head. He lays on his belly and plays with his holders hair. “Isn’t he cute?” 

You could see the moment Marinette connected the dots as she stiffened up, paled and her eyes grew wide. Adrien blushed more and lowered his head. 

“We’ll give you two a minute,” Alya said before the awkwardness grew in the room.  “Nino let's make breakfast!” She added and pushed Nino out of the room, not closing the door completely. 

As soon as the duo left, the room fell in complete silence. Adrien hesitated but decided to look up. He found Marinette, still frozen on the bed and completely red. 

“You’re…..Chat Noir…” she said, more like trying to believe it. 

“Yeah…...and...your Ladybug….” he added, Mari gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. 

_ Chat Noir is Adrien. Adrien is Chat. I threw Chat as if he was a rag doll. Chat flirted all the time. I rejected Adrien countless times. Chat has been to my room- _

 

 

_ ….. _

 

 

 

_ …..He’s seen the pictures….. _

 

Her brain and body stopped functioning. Chat had visited her in her room a couple of times before, nothing special, he just came in and watched her work or fell asleep on her chaise. But he had asked about the pictures. ADRIEN’S PICTURES. And she had told him the truth. She had a  _ crush _ on Adrien Agreste. 

 

“Mari,” Adrien’s voice jolted her back to reality, “you’re turning blue, please breath….”

“Sorry, just...shocked” she managed to say, “OH MY GOSH!”. 

“Is it really that bad that it’s me?” Adrien looked away. 

“What?! No!” Mari startled him. “I mean, I can’t really see you being Chat, you two are...different…” she thought for a moment, then placed her head on her hands “Although now that I think about it a bit more, it makes a lot of sense!” she scold herself for not being able to see that. 

“I know right. I feel stupid myself for not being able to figure out you were Ladybug.”

“And I feel stupid just hearing you two!” Plagg protested, still on top of Adrien’s head. Adrien groaned and waved his hands over his head forcing Plagg to move. 

“He’s cute,” Marinette said as the cat Kwami flew close and sort of hissed at Adrien. 

“At least yours is nice,” he said and looked away from Plagg. 

“TIKKI!” she shouted, how could she forget her kwami.

“Don’t worry, she’s still asleep on your pillow, you didn’t notice?” Plagg explained. 

Marinette spun around and found Tikki asleep on the pillow, she slowly picked her up and called her name. The Kwami opened her eyes lightly trying to focus them on the person in front. Then she woke up and jumped to her face. 

“Marinette!” She jumped up before her holder, “ I’m so sorry I should have protected you better, I’m sorry I-”

“Tikki, it’s not your fault.” Mari tried to calm her, “I’m glad you are ok.” Adrien smiled as Marinette brought Tikki up for a kiss and hug. Tikki seemed to relax and sat on Mari’s shoulder. 

“Aggh! so many sweets!” Plagg protested, “I’m going to threat that kid to give me more cheese.”

“PLAGG!” Tikki flew after him as he rushed to the kitchen. “Nino is a nice guy! Stop threatening your holders best friend!”  she seemed to be more energetic, and angry, with the cat kwami around.

“See, told you, he’s kind of a jerk” Adrien added. Marinette laughed. Then she sighed and looked away. 

“So….I’m assuming everyone here knows?”

“Yeah…” Adrien replied. 

“It’s….weird.”

“I know, right? It's like I am worried they know, but at the same time...it…..” Adrien tried to think of the word.

“Lightens the burden” Marinette looked up at him a little. 

“Exactly.” Adrien smiled. Marinette seemed a bit uncomfortable. 

“I did not expect things to happen like this” she continued. 

“I’m sorry, M’lady, It’s my fault” he lowered his head, his hand gripping the quilt and his knuckles turning white. Marinette’s heart jumping a bit after the nickname. “If I had paid more attention, this wouldn’t have happened and you wouldn’t have gotten hurt”. 

“It’s not your fault Adrien!” Marinette scolded him, taking him by surprise, she seemed to adopt her Ladybug persona for a second.  “After all…. you protect me all the time, this time it was my turn to protect my kitty” She blushed a little, her expression taking a sad turn at the end. Adrien’s light smile vanished as he got worried he had said something wrong, or that she truly was upset that he turned out to be Chat. 

“I’m sorry” she took him by surprise.

“What are  _ you  _ apologizing for?” Adrien got worried and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I ruined your image of Ladybug” she continued. 

“What?” 

“The superhero you always admire, its just a clumsy stupid girl that always manages to mess things up, like this! Man, I am a total klutz!” She began to scold herself, a couple of tears forming around her eyes, “If I had been more careful, or released my charm quicker this wouldn’t have happened, I’m truly not fit for this!”

“Marinette!” she looked up and found Adrien staring back at her with a serious expression, a small fear crept up on her. Did he hate her?

“I won’t let you treat yourself like that!” he continued. Mari looked at him confused.

“First of all, you are the bravest, smartest and most talented person in the world, with or without the mask. You haven’t ruined any image I had of you, you just made it even better.” Marinette remained quiet as he looked away a bit blushed. “I thought I was the greatest jerk since I had fallen in love with two girls at the same time. But then knowing that the both girls I love are actually the same person. I can’t be any happier.” He stiffened as he noticed he had just confessed his love for her twice in the same sentence. 

He dared to look back at her and found her red as a tomato, his face equaled her blush and then looked away. 

“Gosh, the mask does make this less embarrassing…” he tried to cover his face with one hand. 

“Yo--you...l...love  _ m _ - _ me _ ?!” Marinette breathed out. Adrien breathed in trying to round up his courage. 

“Yes.” He said and looked up to her. “I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He reached over and lifted her hand, “M`lady” he smirked as Chat always did and kissed the back of her hand. Marinette’s blush deepened as she tried to hide her smile. Adrien lowered her hand a little and dropped her sight to the quilts. 

“And….you?” he asked timidly. “You told Chat you had a crush on Adrien” he felt Mari stiffen a bit, he smiled, “what about Chat Noir?” 

Marinette grinned as she saw Adrien with her head lowered. For a second she could imagine him as Chat with his ears flopped to the side. The idea making her giggle.

“I’ve loved Adrien since the day he gave me his umbrella, his kindness, and loving character.” She started as Adrien looked back at her slightly. She evaded his sight on purpose, getting into her Ladybug persona. “With Chat, on the other hand, he is a total flirt, a trustworthy partner, a gentleman…...I guess I must admit I don’t really know when I did fall for him.” she gave him a quick glance, he looked at her with wide eyes. “I mean, how can you not love a Pun-Loving Black Cat.” She grinned back at him. Adrien smiled at her and then picked up on what she just had said. 

“So you DO like my puns!” he exclaimed. Marinette groaned. 

“You know what, I take it back” she mumbled. 

“YOU CAN’T!” No take backs!!!” he exclaimed and sat closer, Marinette burst out laughing at his expression, he almost seemed as a soon-to-be-abandoned cat. She calmed down a bit as Adrien closed in. 

“I love you, kitty” she replied. Adrien smiled and reached for one of her hair strands. 

“I love you, m’ lady” he repeated and slowly leaned in. They hesitated a bit but gave in as their lips touched. Adrien’s hand rested behind her neck, bringing her closer, Marinette reached up and placed her hand on his chest. 

 

“Awww, so cute...NOT”  Plagg’s voice came from the door. Marinette and Adrien separated in an instant and looked away. She looked up and saw Alya and Nino peeking their heads through the slight gap of the opened door. Plagg and Tikki joining them. 

“YES!!” Alya cheered and ran off, “My OTP if happening, both of them!!”

“About time you two!” Nino waved and left, “Breakfast is ready by the way!” Tikki laughed and followed the group. 

“I am going to kill them….” Marinette mumbled to the side. Adrien let out a laugh and stood up. He turned and offered a hand to Marinette and gave her the Chat’s typical bow. 

“Shall we?” Marinette reached for his hand and smiled. She got up, expecting her body to be weak but to her surprise, it felt normal. She reached up and kissed his cheek. 

“Come one, kitty,” she said and walked out leaving Adrien following her behind. 

 

  
  
* * * * *


	5. Breakfast for Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have breakfast with your two best friends and your crush.   
> Yeah....that is going to be awkward.

 

Marinette tried to ignore Alya’s wide grin and victory dance as she sat at the breakfast table. Adrien sat beside her. Nino and Alya placed themselves in front on them. 

“Thanks” she thanked Nino as he handed her a bowl of milk. She looked up at Alya and glared at her grinning. 

“I can’t believe you had us as an OTP” she started. 

“Of course I did, everyone wanted for Ladybug and Chat Noir to get together” the couple in front of her blushed. “And of course I had one for my two best friends! And it all gets better when they  _ are _ Paris’ heroes!” Marinette and Adrien sighed together. 

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me, I mean” Alya continued as she ate her cereal, “I know that you wanted to protect us, but….we can help you know, we aren’t that useless.”

“Alya I have never thought of you as useless” Marinette smiled towards her. 

“I know….” she accepted. Then glared at Nino and they both nodded. 

“So, can we bee your guy’s sidekicks!?”

“What?!” Adrien and Marinette were taken by surprise. 

“I mean, we don’t have powers, but we can help!” Alya sounded way too excited. “I’ll make sure there are enough cookies in my bag for Tikki if there is an emergency. We can also help you get away quick enough to transform, you know, come up with an alibi, totally better than your crazy and lame excuses.” 

“Hey!” Marinette protested, Adrien giggled beside her. 

“Yours are just as bad, dude”  Nino added. 

“Hey!” 

Alya laughed and Marinette tried to hide her giggles. 

“I mean seriously, gone to talk with your parents for 2 hours!” Alya began. 

“Shower….” Nino let out between laughs. The two teens blushed and looked down defeated. 

“Ok.” Adrien began. 

“We accept the alibi help” Marinette finished. they laughed for a moment and then Alya continued. 

“Aaand!” she cut in, “we can finally go on a double date!” she exclaimed and grasped Nino’s arm. Marinette blushed and looked away, Adrien pretended to eat. 

“Don’t worry, not stealing your guys moment on the first date, we’ll plan it after that!” Marinette tried to control her blushing while Adrien seemed to choke and look at the ceiling. 

After a couple more embarrassing moments they managed to finish breakfast. The girls took care of the dishes while the guys took care of picking up all the quilts and stuff on Nino’s room. 

“I should probably go home and change” Adrien said as he finished placing the quilts inside a closet. “And take a bath.”

“I know how you feel, yesterday was...crazy” he smiled. 

“Hey, Nino!” Alya called from the kitchen. 

“What?!” he answered as they walked back towards the girls. Apparently, they were done with the dishes. 

“Can I shower first?” she said. 

“Sure, just hurry up, babe”

“Oh” Adrien teased him. 

“What?” Nino defended himself. 

“Leaving an extra change of clothes in your boyfriend's house is normal,” Aya said and glared at Mari.  She looked away. 

“Anyhow…” Adrien tried to change the subject. 

“I want to go home actually, I would like to take a shower as well?” Marinette added. 

“I’m going home too, want me to take you home.”

“Sure” she agreed. Nino giggled along with Alya.

“Or you could transform and get there faster, even more romantic than a drive home” Alya chimed in. 

“We are not transforming!” the exclaimed in unison, then exchanged a quick awkward glance between each other. Their friends laughed. 

“Ok, just go!” Alya teased and pushed them out.

“We’ll see if we can do the movie night tomorrow!” she waved and shut the door behind. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, the laughed and sighed. Together they exited the building and walked on the street. Then Marinette’s phone rang. 

“Hello?” she picked up. 

“Good morning sweety!” her mother’s voice came through. 

“Oh, Hi mom!” she paused in her walk, Adrien looked back with a smile. 

“I hope you and your friends are ok, Alya called and told me that you would be spending the night at Nino’s house with your friends. Well we didn’t know how long you would be staying the next morning. But just to remind you, today we had planned to go to the next town to get some of the ingredients we need at the bakery and to deliver that large order we had. We delivered the cake and all but it turns out that the main event is organized by one of my school friends so she offered us to stay the rest of the weekend here.” Marinette’s face went pale. 

“Oh, really?” she tried to sound excited.

“I hope you don’t mind, we were going to come in late today. But, as you know, I prefer not driving at night.”

“Right,...um...no problem!” Marinette agreed like she had a choice. 

“You can invite your friends over if you want. I just hope you didn’t forget your key!” Marinette froze, “Well, we’ll see you tomorrow afternoon!” Sabine added, “we love you!” the call ended while she still held her phone up to her ear. 

“Princess?” Adrien called her, “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah….” she looked to the side and lowered the phone, “let’s just said my family decided to abandon me this weekend” she sighed. 

“What?” 

“I forgot my parents were going to the next town early this morning to get supplies for the bakery. And now they are spending the night there at a friend's……….I was hoping they were home because I…...forgot my keys at home yesterday…..” she blushed. Adrien giggled. “I even locked the hatch and windows….even if I have Tikki go up, she would not be able to get my keys….” she mumbled.

“You can come to my house if you would like” he offered, “I’ll keep you safe” he teased. 

“I might just have to take you up on that” she smiled. They decided to walk their way home, after all it wasn’t far and even if they didn’t admit it, they wanted to enjoy their time together. The reached the mansion and Adrien rang the bell. The camera popped out and then the door opened. 

Marinette felt a bit awkward, it was the first time she actually went into Adrien’s house, as Marinette of course, and actually a guest. The bodyguard opened the door and gave them a small smile. 

“This is Marinette, she’ll be staying for a while” Adrien explained. 

“Hi” Marinette greeted him. The man nodded and let them through. 

“Come on, let’s go to my room,” he said. Marinette followed close. She looked around not finding much decoration, the colors of the walls and tiles were on a black and white scale and there were a couple of paintings. They reached the top of the stairs and went into Adrien’s room. She smiled as she actually paid attention to all the things he had. What caught her attention the most was the piano. 

“CHEEESSEE!!” Plagg shouted and fazed into a cabinet by the desk. 

“Sorry, he has no manners,” he said towards Marinette, she giggled.

“I know your feeling” Tikki admitted as she left Marinette’s purse. 

“Make yourself at home,” Adrien started as he walked over to the closet. “I am not good at having extra girl clothes with me…” he teased, “but if you like, you can wear one of my t-shirts.” Marinette blushed at the comment. 

“Ah, thanks…” she said and walked over grabbing the t-shirt. 

“You can use the shower in there,” he said shyly. Marinette nodded and thanked him again going into the bathroom and locking the door. She seemed to relax a bit she looked around, her room could probably fit in this bathroom. she walked over and found the shower, she left the shirt close to the towel and got undressed. She went in and enjoyed the hot water. 

  
  
  
* * * * *

 


	6. Over the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel returns early and acts out of place, still believing he has total control over his son's life. 
> 
> Adrien will make a decision that will change his life.

 

  
  


“I can’t believe you’re still obsessed with that cheese!” Tikki protested as she plugged her nose and started to get away from Plagg. 

“Of course!” he exclaimed back, “It’s the best! you just need to try it!” He started to chase Tikki. 

“AAH! Get away from me!!” She shouted as they flashed through the room. Adrien couldn’t help but giggle. He was surprised, he had never seen Plagg so open to someone, he guessed they were old friends. 

“Oh, come on!” Marinette’s complaint was heard from inside the bathroom. 

Adrien startled walked over and knocked on the door. 

“Mari? Are you ok?” he asked. The two curious kwamis approached from behind. 

“No, I hate you!” 

“Why?!” he started to get scared. He glanced up at Tikki and she fazed through the door. 

“Tikki, your not helping!” Tikki fazed through the door in a laughing fit. Adrien even more confused called back again.

“Princess, can you open the door? You’re kinda freaking me out here,” he admitted, 

After a couple of seconds, he heard the door unlock and soon Marinette appeared before him. He blushed hard as he noticed her hair still wet, up on a messy bun, she was crossed armed and the shirt reached down a bit lower than her waist. He had never seen anything more beautiful. 

“Why do guys have to be so tall” she pouted. Adrien snapped out of it and looked closely, not understanding why she was mad. 

“What do you mean?” he gave up. 

“It looks as if I’m wearing a freaking dress…..too short of a dress!” she protested and walked passed him, she let her hair down and used the elastic to tie part of the shirt to her side, making it look short.  He walked over to her as she arranged the shirt. 

“You should wear your hair down more often,” he said and reached from behind to give her a hug. 

“I-I normally hate it, it g-gets in the way,” she said and smiled, hoping he couldn’t see her blush. He hummed, then let go. 

“Be right back” Adrien added and kissed her head. Marinette’s blush deepened and nodded. 

By the time she turned around, he was already in the shower. Marinette decided to look around his room. She saw the classic game machines to the side, probably where he learned to play games so well. She looked around and noticed the stairs to the side, she faced up and saw a large bookshelf taking up two walls. 

“Wow”

“Ah, they’re just games” Plagg showed up beside her, Marinette flinched at the smell coming from him.

“Oh, I thought they were books.”

“He has some books on that side, but it’s boring physics, and those cheesy drawn stories” he left to the side. Marinette smiled to herself, certainly, Adrien was a physics nerd. 

“Oh,” she looked to the side and saw the skateboard ramp and the basketball hoop. Then her eyes fell on the piano once more. Curiosity got the best of her and she sat on the chair. Carefully she lifted the cap and admired the keys. She pressed a key and the sound echoed in the room. She imagined what it felt like to play it.

“I didn’t know you like the piano” Adrien surprised her as he leaned on the back of the piano looking at her through the opening of the large cap. 

“AH!” She almost fell off the seat. “Sorry, didn’t mean to..” she was about to move away when he sat beside her. 

“It’s no big deal, do you know how to play?” he asked. 

“Ha!” she laughed, “If someone was able to teach me music, it would be a miracle.” 

“I think you give yourself less credit than what you deserve, Princess,” he said. 

“Oh, I think I’ll stick with designing, although, it must be really fun to play it” 

“Depends on the person you are playing for,” he said and brought his hands up and began to play. Marinette admired the ease his fingers moved with over the keys. The melody seemed to be a lullaby. She looked up and saw his face completely relaxed, he had a hint of a smile forming on his lips but his eyes were concentrated on the keys. She looked back at his fingers and decided to close her eyes focusing on the music. The soft tune echoed through the room and filled her ears. It was peaceful and heartwarming. She slowly leaned over and placed her head on her shoulder, not noticing the smile she had on her face. After a couple of minutes the melody stopped. Marinette opened her eyes and looked up at Adrien, he was looking straight at her. 

“That was beautiful…” she said and straightened up. 

“Thanks….” he answered. He reached over and cupped her cheek. She leaned in and placed her hand above his. Smiling back. 

“I know this is kind of implied but….I want to make sure” he started, he cleared his throat and started to blush, “Would….would you be my girlfriend?” Marinette’s eyes seemed to widen a bit. Then she bit her lip and smiled widely. 

“Yeah” she answered. Adrien smiled as well and then leaned in closer and kissed her lips. She kissed back and the kiss deepened. His other hand went to her back and pulled her in. She reached over and placed her hands behind his neck slowly starting to play with the hairs in his neck. Them both blushing, watching each other, a bit scared of the speed their hearts were beating at. His hands began to play with the edge of the shirt she had on when the door of the room opened. They pulled back startled.

“Adrien?” His father's voice called from the entrance. 

“Father?!” Adrien got up and went up to meet him, Marinette followed as soon as she controlled her blushing a bit. “I thought you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow? Did something happened?!” 

“My trip was cut….short...” the older man said as he laid eyes on Marinette. Adrien noticed and stood behind her, placing his arm around her shoulders. 

“Dad, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my girlfriend. Do you remember? She won the school designing contest a couple of years back.”

“Yes…..we have met before,” he said dryly. 

“A pleasure seeing you again, Sir” she smiled. There was a strange silence for a moment, during that time Marinette could feel Mr. Agrest’s eyes scanning her. 

“I believe Miss Cheng should go home now, Natali escort her out,” he said as coldly as ever. 

“Father! No!” Adrien began to protest but his father didn’t react. Natali entered the room and then moved to a side leaving the way to the door clear. 

“If you would...” Natali added.

“Father, I won’t let you!” Adrien shouted. Mari got shivers from the look Gabriel shot as his son and then at her.

She gripped Adrien’s hand lightly and then let go, walking over to the bed and grabbing her purse, jacket and folded clothes. She put on he jacket and tapped the purse lightly having a light tab as an answer confirming Tikki was inside. She walked over to Adrien and kissed him on the cheek. 

“See you at the tower...” she whispered low enough for only him to hear and walked passed Gabriel. Towards the exit.  Natali followed behind and soon she was out of the Mansion and back into the busy street. She sighed angry and hurt, but more worried about Adrien. 

“Don’t let this get to you Marinette” Tikki said from the purse. 

“Don’t worry, Tikki, it won’t. I’m just worried about Adrien” she calmed her and closed the purse walking over to her house. 

  
  
  


 

* * * * *

  
  
  


 

“Father! Why would you treat her like that!?” Adrien started to protest. 

“You don’t need to be with a mere baker’s daughter, she is nothing.” He began, Adrien stood astonished. “There are better prospects out there that are more fitting” he added. 

“Father!” he growled at him. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“You won't leave this house anymore. And no more of that cheap school. You’ll take your lessons here as you did before. After all, finishing your studies should be your main focus, you don’t need anything else.” He said as he turned his back on his son starting to walk out of the room. 

“What do you know of what I need! ” Adrien shouted back, “I won’t let you talk like that about Marinette, I love her! I won’t let you keep me away from her, dammit!”

“Adrien!” Gabriel raised his voice as he stopped and turned around to face him. 

“NO! You don’t get it. I won’t take this anymore!” Adrien shouted as he stepped forward. “Why do you have to control everything _ I  _ do when  _ you _ don’t even seem to care about anything in the end!” He continued not letting him talk, his shouts echoing through the house. “It’s  _ my _ life! I can love who I want and be with the friends _ I  _ want to spend time with! And I’ll go to the school  _ I _ want! You can’t tell me what to do! Not Anymore!” His face shot up in pain as his father landed his hand on him. 

“I am your father! You will control yourself and listen to what I say! Even if I have to keep you locked up in here forever!” he said and walked out the door. Leaving him alone in the large room. 

 

Silence filled the space around him, For a moment he didn’t react. Plagg slowly flew over and placed himself in front of him. His face still stung and his breathing was cut.

“Kid….you ok?” he asked hesitantly. Adrien remained quiet, then breathed out a long hard breath.

“Plagg…” Adrien spoke up, “Grab your stuff…...we’re leaving.”

 

  
  
  
  
* * * * *


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug finds a sad Chat and takes him home.

  
  


Ladybug was pacing at the top of the Eiffel Tower. She walked back and forth and played with the string of her yoyo on her hand. It had been about two hours since she had left Adrien and hoped that by now he had been able to sneak out. But still, her nerves got the best of her.  

“OK, that’s it…...” she spun her yoyo ready to latch it on to a close by building. 

“Princess” 

She spun around an met his eyes. 

“Chat!” she called and ran to hug him. She felt him put something down and he hugged her tightly. After a long moment, she pushed back a bit. He looked at her and noted the anger and sadness in his eyes. 

“Kitty…?” she began holding her tears back, it broke her to see him like this. “What happened?”

“I-I’m….leaving the mansion,” he said, her eyes widened and she stepped back. 

“What?!” she looked down and noticed the object he had placed on the floor. Beside him a large bag that seemed to be filled with clothes. “I….it’s my fault…isn’t it?” she started. 

“M’lady. This isn’t because of you, not at all!” he pulled her close and felt her shiver. “Please don’t cry. My father is just  _ too _ overwhelming, he doesn’t understand. I planned to move out the day after we graduated from school anyway. I’m just moving out earlier than expected. ”

“Adrien…” she cried into his chest. 

“Please Mari, it’s not your fault. Please understand.” After a couple of minutes Ladybug backed up and nodded. 

“How….where are you going to go?” she calmed herself and started thinking about logistics. 

“I have some money saved up, enough to get an apartment and live for a  while. Not all the photoshoots I did were for my father’s company, you know.” He gave her a sad wink,

“I’m worried about you” she added. 

“No need to worry about this cat m`lady” he leaned in and kissed her forehead. 

“It’s my job” she smiled sadly. She calmed herself down and then grabbed his hand, “Come on, let’s go home” 

“Home? …….Your house?” Chat wondered. 

“Yeah, until you find I place you can stay with us, I’m sure my parents will agree, they already love you anyways.” she smiled. He smiled as he crossed his bag on his back and followed behind her. 

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds strength in Marinette.  
> He will protect her, always.  
> And Marinette won't let anyone hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!  
> This chapter contains fluff and smut. If you don't like it, Don't read!!! 
> 
> Jump over to the next. You will still understand the story. :)  
> (Basically, Marinette and Adrien get together) O///O

They reached the house and transformed in the alley below. 

“I thought you had forgotten your key at home, I was a bit worried” Adrien commented. Marinette blushed. 

“My mom left the key with one of our neighbors,” she admitted and took the key out of her pocket. They entered through the bakery and headed inside, once they were in the living room Plagg and Tikki flew out. Each holder giving them the respective snack. 

“Hungry?” she asked. 

“Not really,” he said. 

“Adrien….you most likely haven’t eaten lunch yet,” she added. “I haven’t either….I’ve been worried sick”

“ok...only because you say so...” he raised his hands up shooting him a quick smirk, still Marinette noticed the sadness in his eyes. It was something normal in him but this time it was stronger, she smiled and moved to hug him. She saw that one of his cheeks was a slight tone redder than the other. 

“You can leave your bag in my room if you want.” She added trying not to think about the reason behind it, still, her mind processing a possibility, her heart aching at the idea.

“Ok, be right back,” he said and went up the stairs. She didn’t move her eyes from him until he vanished passed the lift door. 

“Princess….” She turned around and saw Plagg hovering close to her. 

“Plagg.” she replied, “would you tell me what happened?”

“Nothing good. Let’s just say you need to keep an eye on him, I haven’t seen him this hurt before. Please take care of him, please.” Marinette smiled and grabbed him taking him up to a hug. 

“I will don’t worry” he kissed him and she felt him purr. They parted and she continued thinking of finishing lunch. Tikki joined but only giving ideas for the dessert. And Plagg wanted something made with camembert. 

“Yeah, sorry Plagg, I have no idea of what to cook with your cheese, I’ll think of something for another time.” Plagg gave up and decided to help with setting the table along with Tikki. After a couple of minutes, Adrien came down from the stairs. He found Marinette and the kwamis working together in the kitchen, the small creatures carried the cups and utensils to the table while Mari switched between the fridge, sink, and kitchen.  He smiled at the sight, he never thought that something as common as that could make him feel at peace, even if it was for a brief moment. 

“Took you long enough” Mari spoke up as she caught him staring.

“Oh” Adrien hurried down the rest of the stairs, “Sorry, got distracted…”

“Should I ask?” she glared at him. 

“I wouldn’t dare go through your stuff M’lady, you should know me better.” he grinned and looked up at her, “but I did notice you still have my pictures up” Mari blushed slightly and pretended she didn’t care. 

“What can I say, they are a good inspiration.” she continued to take out something from the oven. 

“God, that smells good!” Adrien stared in awe at the vegetables that Marinette took out of the oven. “What is that?”

“Just grated veggies,” she said absent-minded and placed them on the counter, “I made some chicken fingers. I hope you like it.” she added with a smile and placed the plates on the food. She placed a large piece of cheese for Plagg and a piece of chocolate cake for Tikki and finally sat down. 

“You already had this planned didn’t you.”

“I might have left the chicken in the oven before leaving to meet you, yes” she admitted. 

“Thanks” he smiled to her. 

“Just eat it before it gets cold.”

Adrien thanked her for the food and ate the first bite. 

“O my god, this is amazing!” he exclaimed. “you are a great cook, Mari! I couldn’t of asked for a better girlfriend….”

“Uh...Thanks?” Marinette giggled. “It wasn’t that hard, just marinated chicken….” she paused as Adrien listen attentively…. too attentive. 

“Adrien?”

“Yes…” 

“Have you ever cooked something before?” Marinette asked. Adrien shifted his sight to one side trying to think of a good answer, something that didn’t happen. 

“No….not really” he admitted. 

“You’re getting lessons” Mari decided and continued to eat. 

“Well, you might as well saved my butt, princess.” they laughed. After they finished eating they worked together to tidy the kitchen up.  When that was done they went up to Mari’s room. Adrien looked tired and Marinette insisted that he slept a bit. The kwami’s took the suggestion as well and soon cuddled up together on the bed Marinette had made for Tikki on one of the shelves by her desk. 

Marinette guided Adrien to her bed assuring him that it was ok if he used it, meanwhile she could work on one of her projects. Adrien agreed and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached up and grabbed Mari’s hand before she could start going down the stairs. 

Marinette turned around but before she knew Adrien had pulled her in and hugged her tightly as she sat on his lap. 

“Thank you, Marinette” he whispered. A light shiver went down her spine, his breath on the back of her neck, his touch, but most of all the sadness in his voice. 

Y _ ou need to keep an eye on him .  _ Plagg's request flashed back. 

Marinette let go and turned around. She then hugged Adrien properly, he proceeded to rest his head on her shoulder, she felt him shake a bit. Marinette didn’t think her heart could be broken twice in the same day. She hugged him tighter and patted his head. Passing her fingers through his hair. She felt another shiver. She backed up and he lifted his head to see him, a tear showing up in one of his eyes. 

“I will always be by your side” she started and wiped the tear off, Adrien pressed towards her touch. “I love you, Adrien.” She brought him close and kissed his lips. This time was different from the last two. The kiss intensified but it wasn’t as cautious as before, it was more of a wanting feeling. Wanting to have him close and comfort him, wanting to heal him and protect him. 

As their lips touched Adrien felt as if a burden slowly got taken off of his tired self. He pressed closer and wrapped his arms around her. He needed her, wanted her close. Their hands started to search their bodies. Adrien reached for the edge of her blouse, Marinette doing the same. 

“Are you sure?” he asked as his mind had still a bit of rationality left. 

“Yes,” she smiled back. Adrien went back to kissing her and took off her shirt. Then helped her take his off. He earned a moan out of her as he pushed her down on the bed. He giggled lightly at her blush, Mari smiled at the sound of his laugh. He then backed up and started to kiss her neck, down her shoulders and then her stomach. she blushed harder and tried to cover herself up. 

“Don’t” he stopped her, “Your beautiful” Marinette reached up and brought him down for another kiss. She then started to touch his body, feeling every muscle, he lowered her hands down her abdomen and found his belt. 

“Princess…” he called her.

“Hm?” she replied as they kissed. She moved her head and began to kiss his neck. 

“I don’t think we should….” he gasped at her touch, “I might….not be able to….hold back”

“I don’t want you to” Marinette whispered in her ear. Adrien looked at her, her eyes were longing. And her hands pulling on his belt. He hesitated a moment. 

“Are you sure?” he asked once more. 

“Yes.” 

He allowed her to pull down his pants. Soon he followed and stripped her of hers leaving them both in their underwear. He reached down and kissed her legs, then went higher up to her tights. Her smell was intoxicating. 

“Adrien…” she called him. He reached up and touched right under her bra. Her thoughts began to mingle, the sensation of his skin against hers was becoming more overwhelming. She tried to keep her thoughts straight. She wanted to take care of him, to make him feel better, still, she wasn’t able to object at any of his touches.   

A moan escaped her lips. Adrien smiled and pressed a kiss between her breast. Mari reached up and cupped his face and kissed him. If he was happy, then she was happy. She loved him and he loved her back. She smiled into the kiss and pushed her thoughts away, letting him continued and overtake her completely.

His hand traveled down her body and to her waist. He pulled on her panties. She didn’t resist and interpreted as an approval. Soon he threw the panties on the floor. He pulled her up and she pressed her waist against him. He started to feel an uncomfortable bulk in his boxers. He hesitantly lowered himself and kissed right above her waist. She moaned. He slowly lowered his kisses and with one hand parted her legs. 

He felt her arch her body as soon as he began to play with her. He licked her as she called his name, then he felt her sit up and reached to him. She pulled him up for a kiss. Her body shivering in the process. Her hands moved to his waist. 

“Mari…” he tried to stop her.

“Adrien” she ignored him. She pulled him back and started to lower his boxers. 

“Mari...wa-wait” he tried to stay sane, “are….are you sure...” he asked a third time “we should…..get a-” 

“I trust you” she replied. That was all he needed. She pushed her down hard and pressed against her, he lifts up slightly to get rid of his boxers. His body yearning for her. She moaned as he taunted her. Then he glanced up looking for one last approval.  She smiled and nodded. 

He slowly began to enter as she arched her body. The new feeling overwhelming them both. He pressed harder and entered fully. Their breathing in sync he lowered himself and kissed her lightly then he waited for her to get used to him. She began to shift having him rub against her. He moaned and began to move in and out of her quickly picking up the pace. Marinette held on to him as her body arched keeping them close. Together they reached their climax and went limp on the bed second’s later. 

She shifted below him and he moved to the side, pulling out of her. She turned and pressed her body on his, burying her face on his chest. He pulled her close in a hug and they laid together in bed, wrapping themselves in the heat of each other. 

“I love you Marinette,” he said gently. She hummed back and placed her hand on his chest. He kissed her forehead and buried his face on her head.  He had never felt so complete, he didn’t feel alone anymore. He didn’t care what the world thought of him. He knew he couldn’t love anyone other than Mari. 

_ His _ Lady. 

He will never leave her and he knew she would never leave him. He will protect her, even if it was at the cost of his own life. 

 

 

  
  
  
  
* * * * *


	9. Traced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm, before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moment of more suspense!! HEHEHE

One of the cell phone’s ringing woke Adrien up. Mari groaned in displease. He giggled and tried to see if he could find the phone. He followed the sound and saw, out of the corner of his eyes, the phone on the floor. He recognized it was Mari´s.

_ Too far _ . he thought

“Mari….. your phone…” he said half asleep. The ring starting once more. 

“Noooo” she mumbled. 

“M´lady, it could be something important,” he said again. She curled in onto him but opened her eyes slightly. Adrien froze at the evil look. 

“mmmm...Princess” he hesitated. Marinette turned around and reached for the phone on the floor, this one ringing for the third time. 

“Hello,” she said as she went back to curl against his bare chest. 

“MARINETTE!” even Adrien heard her through the phone. “WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!”

“Alya…..I’m at home….asleep” she mumbled. 

“Well, wake up and open your damn door!” Marinette shot up hugging the quilts to her chest, suddenly very aware of their situation.

“You’re downstairs!?” she glanced back at Adrien who looked back with wide eyes. He turned to the side and reached for his boxers. 

“Of course I am, Nino too, we have been ringing at your door for almost thirty minutes!”

“Um...I’ll be right down!” she exclaimed and hang up the phone, she turned around and found Adrien pulling up his pants. She reached over and grabbed her bra and panties, she put them quickly and got up to get her blouse and pants. 

“I did NOT hear any doorbell” Adrien started giggling. 

“You can’t hear it that well in my room.”

She smiled at him. He put on his shirt and walked over to her. She yelped as he picked her up and spun her. She laughed as he hugged her. 

“You have no idea how much I love you Mari,” he said. Mari side kissed him and together they went down the stairs. They didn’t see Tikki or Plagg following them so they assumed they were still asleep. They continued down and reached the house door. As soon as they opened and found an angry Alya in front of them.

“How can you sleep when you were out for like ten hours yesterday!” she shouted. 

“I was...tired. Ok?” Marinette answered and welcomed them in. 

“Ok, so we decided to do movie night here at your house! That or a sleepover….” 

“What?! Why?” Marinette replied. 

“She decided that right now, we were going to tell you to come over but you left us outside for a long time” Nino giggled. 

“Fine…. but if you want something baked, we will have to do it ourselves, we are not stealing it from the bakery!” she said and walked back to the kitchen. 

“Bingo!”  Alya celebrated. 

“Do you always do this to her?” Adrien asked. 

“Bf’s pay for their mistakes.” she grinned, “And I still have enough reasons to make her pay, after all, she did hide the fact that she was Ladybug.”  

“I told you already why we hid it!” Marinette shouted from inside the kitchen.  Alya walked in. Adrien was startled as Nino placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry bro, I’m not that evil” he smiled and followed behind Alya. 

“Yeah….that calms my nerves.” He said and closed the door. The four friends decided to make macarons. After an hour or so they were done. Then they decided to go to Marinette’s room. Finally, they decided to do a sleepover, Alya sat beside Nino on the floor and in front Marinette sat on Adrien’s lap. And so the stupid games and talks started. 

“Ok, Agrest, you’re the last one” Alya continued with the talk, “Most stupid moment ever,” Adrien thought for a moment. 

“Model life? or...superhero..?”

“Superhero!” Alya replied. 

“I wanna hear that too!” Marinette chimed in. Nino looked very eager to know of an embarrassing moment of the famous Chat Noir. 

“Oh lord…” Adrien glanced back at Mari and started regretting it. 

“OK, It was during the finals week from last year. I was so exhausted from studying and photoshoots and the stupid lessons” he sighed, “I remember Nino even called me a zombie” he giggled, “I was out on patrol and it was almost 3 in the morning.”

“Three?! we agreed on finishing patrol maximum at one!”

“Busted” Nino and Alya added.

“I didn’t want to go home” he pouted, “anyway….I was literally sleepwalking and talking, according to Plagg. I decided to go back home, at last, taking a shortcut over the louvre. I jump over aiming to land behind one of the advertisement signs they had on one of the roofs at that time. I somehow activated my cataclysm on the way and my baton slips.” Marinette glanced up to him with wide eyes. Nino and Alya mouth opened. 

“I went shooting over the roof and I touch all four bulletin boards with my hands in the process.”

“HAHAHAHAHAH” Nino laughed his head off. 

“Omg! The missing billboards was you!” Alya exclaimed and laughed. Marinette laughed along with her. 

“It came out on the news!” she added. 

“I was…. _ really  _ tempted to go looking for you” Adrien admitted and laughed with them. 

 

They continued to tease each other until they decided to order food for dinner. Marinette’s parents had called a while earlier and said that they were on their way, they would arrive most likely before sunset. 

The boys decided to search for the restaurant while the girls got ready some midnight snacks for later. They were at the living room preparing a list of snacks they could go and buy at the closest store. The boys went ahead and took quilts and pillows up to Marinette’s room. 

Marinette started to feel dizzy, suddenly her earings began to burn.

“Ow…” she began to protest. She stood up and headed over to the bathroom’s mirror. Alya followed her with her sight confused. 

“Marine-” Tikki hurried over but froze halfway as her and Marinette screamed. The shout reaching the boys who began to descend the stairs back into the living room as fast as they could. 

Marinette tumbled over in pain and grasping her ears. 

“Mari?!” Alya exclaimed scared. 

“Dude?! What’s wrong?!” Nino shouted to Adrien as he fell to the floor, missing the last stairs, gripping his right hand. Plagg hissing at the pain beside him. 

“Don’t let her faint!” Tikki shouted towards Alya as she reached for Marinette. 

She had landed on the small coffee table in the living room. 

“Kid! Get up! We have to move!” Plagg shouted as he managed to hover over to his chosen glancing worriedly to Tikki. 

“Wha...what is going on?” Marinette managed to speak. 

“It’s the Peacock Miraculous!” Tikki began as she hovered over. 

“We haven’t felt it in ages, but I am sure it’s that moron of Dussu!” Plagg exclaimed and began to push Adrien on the shoulder. “Get him up!” he shouted to Nino who rapidly grabbed the blonde’s arm and pulled him off the floor. 

“He can use a spell to track other Miraculous, it’s not precise but he can get to certain proximity! You have to move! Or they will find your house, Marinette!” 

Marinette gasped, then she glanced over to Adrien, the pain had subsided a bit but it was still present, they nodded and began up the stairs. 

“Wait! What about Master Fu?!” She turned around before reaching the hatch. 

“No need, it can only track active Miraculous. Master Fu hasn’t transformed in years.” Plagg said and flew out through the hatch.  

“Wait! you can't  just go up against a Miraculous by yourselves!” Alya grabbed Mari’s shoulder. “Aren’t they supposed to be just as strong as you?” she sounded worried. Marinette turned around and hugged her friend. 

“I’m not letting them find out who we are and even worse, harm you,” she said backed up. Alya noticed her friends breathing began to pick up the pace.  Was it the spell? they were tracking them with something that hurt them and tired them out. She looked away angry with herself for being unable to help. 

“Hurry!” Plagg shouted towards them. 

“Where are we going?” Adrien asked as they reached her room and headed to the hatch. Plagg flying back in placing himself beside him. 

“Tower?” Mari suggested he nodded. She smiled and together they transformed.

“Tikki, Spots on!”

“Plagg claws out!” the light covered the room and blinded Alya and Nino a bit, and then before them, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood instead of their friends. 

“Stay here!” Ladybug glared at Alya.

“Don’t do anything reckless!” Chat shouted as he jumped out the hatch followed by Ladybug. 

“Just, come back safely!” Alya shouted as her and Nino saw them jump into the sky. 

Nino looked back at Alya after they no longer were able to see either hero. She had that kind of expression on her. 

“We’re going after them….. right?” he asked, a part of him hoping she would agree. 

“Hell, yes!” Alya turned around and jogged down the stairs followed by Nino. 

 

 

  
  
* * * * *


	10. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir take on Paon.

They reached the tower two minutes later. But they felt as if they had been parkouring through Paris all morning. 

“Shit!” Adrien cursed. “What the heck is this spell”

“I don’t know” Ladybug scanned the city for any signs, “I just hope we got away on time” 

About five minutes passed by when they started to get worried. 

“Maybe we should have gone somewhere else” Ladybug began. Chat looked back at her. They both kept their guard up, the pain seemed to have vanished, probably the spell had been ended, but if it was its job to tire them out, it had worked. It wouldn’t have surprised them if their transformation ended that moment. 

“Why do you say that?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, there are people down there, I should have thought of a more isolated place.” Chat lowered his baton a bit and placed his hands on her shoulders making her look up. 

“You didn’t have much time to think, we had to act fast, the point is that we got away and they didn’t find your house, M'lady” he said. She smiled back, he always knew how to calm her nerves. He was beginning to lean in when he felt someone watching. He looked around and pushed her behind him. 

“Chat?” Ladybug asked assuming a fighting stance. 

“WATCH OUT!” he shouted and shoved her to the side, he turned around baton in hand and found a blue and green feather piercing the metal ground were they were standing. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir” a frigid voice came from above, they jumped back and placed themselves a good distance away. They found a woman dress in a blue suit ending like a dress decorated with feathers. She jumped down to the same platform, a metal fan, each part looking like feathers. 

“Your the Peacock Miraculous holder” Chat hissed. 

“I’m the Paon” she spoke and started to elegantly walk towards them, “But that won’t matter after I take your miraculous!” she rushed forwards and waved her fan toward them. The feathers shot out. Ladybug and Chat Noir managed to evade them by jumping over her. But we're only safe for a couple of seconds. The Paon didn’t wait and continued her attack. They kept backing away, not knowing if they should run or try to take her miraculous. 

The shot out of the Eiffel tower and decided to continue on the roofs. 

“Damn, she’s fast” Chat added. 

“We need to slow her down,” Ladybug said. 

“How?” 

“Well...not sure, either that or we lose her” she added. The Paon shot more arrows, this time getting closer. Chat grabbed Ladybug’s hand and pulled her into an alley, they ran through the thin space and turned the back the direction they came as soon as they were out. The Paon had trouble following and they managed to get some distance between them. 

After getting a couple of roofs away they decided to take cover and think of a plan. 

“I think we should take her on” Chat began, “If we lose her we will have to run away every time she decides to use that damn spell.”

“I know, but fighting her might not be our best option, I have a bad feeling about her feathers. And she’s fast.”

“Not for me” he added. she walked over and faced him. 

“I know, we have that on our advantage but we can’t risk it.” she closed in and grabbed his hand, he cupped hers and brought it up for a kiss. 

“I don’t want you hurt….or worse…” 

“You don’t need to worry m`lady” he grinned. She smiled weakly and shook her head. 

“But tiring her out is out of the question,” she continued, “I feel like my transformation could drop any minute.” 

“me too.” Chat looked around, his eyes falling on the Seine. “How about we take her swimming?” he grinned. 

“She  _ has  _ been following us into any place without a second thought.” 

“She’s too eager.” They heard the wind cutting and they jumped away, as they did two more feathers hit the roof. 

“Go!” he shouted and Ladybug shot towards the Seine. 

“If you keep using up your feathers, a bird like you will not look as pretty” Chat began, “Not that you are pretty, to begin with”  The blue villain growled. Then they began to fight. Slowly Chat began jumping on the roofs pulling her towards the river. 

  
  
  


 

* * * * *

 

 

“There!” Alya exclaimed as she saw Chat Noir fighting on the roof. 

“Who the hell is that?” Nino asked as a blue dressed woman fought evenly with Chat. 

“That must be the Peacock miraculous!” Alya added. “Come on!” she continued to run down the road. “He’s heading to the river!” Nino followed in suit. 

  
  
  


 

* * * * *

  
  


 

“Just give up!” Paon shouted, “you can’t beat me!” she pushed Chat Noir off the roof. Chat managing to redirect his baton and raising over the ground, the fight was starting to get long and he began to feel tired. 

“Not happening,” he added as he raised himself to the height of the roof. “There is no way we are giving our miraculous to an idiot like you” he hissed. Paon jumped up. Chat extended his baton and pretended to slip beginning to fall directly into the river. Paon dove in pursuit but seconds before they hit the water a black line appeared Chat shot his baton and landed the tip of it using it to push himself safely in direction of the crossing bridge. The line vanished as Ladybug retracted her yoyo and the Paon falling into the ice cold water. 

“Not bad, kitty,” she said as she smiled up. 

“All thanks to your safe, Bugaboo.” He inspected Paon as she resurfaced. “There! It must be the broch!” he pointed to the woman below.  Without hesitating, Ladybug shot her yoyo aiming at the broch close to her neck. The Paon blocked the attack with her fan and flew up to the bridge, landing across them. 

“Did you really think that was enough to stop me?” she exclaimed. Ladybug Shot her yoyo up wrapping it on a nearby chimney. Chat followed behind. 

“Ok, new plan!” He said towards Ladybug. 

“Take her back to the tower, we’ll trap her like we did Volpina!” Chat nodded and extended his baton. Ladybug tied her yoyo to the edge of the tower and pulled, as she was starting to fly over when something pierced her arm. 

“AAAH!” she shouted in pain. 

“Ladybug!” she heard Chat shout from above her. But her sight began to get blurry and her strength vanished, she let go of her yoyo and this one retracted, she began to fall.

Chat turned around and used his baton to shoot him towards her. He saw a shadow above him and turned his head. He felt a sharp pain on his neck as the Paon hit him with the back of his closed fan. Then he felt her grab him from the neck and held him back hovering over the street. A loud crash coming from below them. The pain intensifying. 

 

“I guess I’ll just get them off her corpse later” she laughed. Chat began to lose consciousness he fought back trying to pull her arm away but his eyes unfocused. 

 

_ No…. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ NO! _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ MARINETTE!! _

 

 

 

 


	11. Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is injured, will her friends be able to help out?

“NINO!” Alya shouted and ran into the alley. 

“I’m ok…” Nino's groan came from within, “God….that hurt” he complained. Alya breathed out as soon as he saw Nino on top of a bunch of trash, holding close to him an unconscious Ladybug. 

As soon as Nino saw Ladybug fall off the sky he reacted and ran. He had managed to catch her but not without rolling into the alley and crashing into all the trash cans in it. 

“Sheesh, you're fast,” Alya said as she walked over she paused as she felt something hard under her foot. She looked down and found a blue and green decorated metal feather, she picked it up and froze as her fingers got covered in blood. 

“Shit!” Nino cursed bringing her attention to the teens.  He looked up scared as he raised his hand covered in fresh blood. Alya gasped, he sat up and Ladybug complaint at the pain. He looked and her suit on her left arm was tarred and the skin showing was red. 

The warning beep sounded and Alya quickly searched the area. They were alone in the alley but as she peeked outside she saw people starting to gather. she rushed back in and saw a small door leading into one of the buildings. she opened and saw that is was an emergency exit. 

“in here!” she told Nino. He lifted the girl in his arms and rushed in. Alya closed the door in time and they went up the stairs. As they were going up Ladybug’s transformation dropped and Marinette began to groan. 

“We need to take her to a hospital!” Alya began as she was now able to see the wound clearly. 

“No!” Tikki stopped them. “The dart was infused with sleeping magic, they won’t know how to treat her and will end up only hurting her ”

“Well, where do we go!?” Nino cut in.

“Follow me!” Tikki guided them out of the building and into the street, pacing herself in Alya’s hair in order to hide from the people. Nino had covered Marinette with his jacket, they didn’t need the people freaking out about a pair of teens carrying an injured one across Paris. Soon they were standing outside a shop.

“Massage shop?”  Nino read out loud.

“Yes, go in!” Tikki urged them. Alya hesitantly entered. Nino followed, as soon as they were in Tikki flew out and guided them down the hall and through a door. 

“GREAT GUARDIAN!”  she shouted as soon as they opened the door. Alya and Nino looked worried as they only saw a large room with little furniture on the sides, a coffee table with a mat in the middle and an old Chinese person glaring back at them. 

“Please! help….Marinette….she-” Tikki begged but began to fall before reaching the man. Alya was about to rush over when a green creature flew up and caught her mid-air. 

The old man looked over at the teens and gasped as he saw the blue feather on the brunette's hand. 

“Quickly! place her here!” he moved across the room and motioned to a small mat that appeared as he moved a large biombo to the side. Nino rushed over and set Marinette down. The little green creature, looking more like a turtle landed with Tikki on the table. 

“It was Paon, wasn’t it?” he asked.  Tikki slightly nodded. 

“How did you know?” Alya spoke up after hearing them. 

“I sensed the miraculous of the peacock activating earlier this day,” he answered. He looked down to Tikki “I’ll get you something, wait here” he said and flew away. Alya walked over and watched as the old man began to treat Marinette’s arm. 

“Will…will she be ok?” she asked. Nino stood up and backed away placing himself beside her. 

“Yes, she will heal,” he said, the pair of teens seemed to relax. “The wound is not that deep, and luckily it was just a sleeping potion” he continued, and had a liquid from a small bottle drip into her mouth “with this she should wake up in a couple of minutes.”

They remained quiet a moment more as he finished to bandage her up. 

After that he left Marinette and moved over to the coffee table, he placed two small cups on it and then grabbed the teapot from the cylindrical stove at the end of the room, he walked back and poured the hot tea. 

“Please, drink,” he said as he sat, “This will calm your nerves” Alya and Nino glanced at each other before taking a seat. “I am Master Fu, and this is Wayzz” The little turtle kwami flew over and greeted them.

“Thank you, Du- Sir!” Nino answered. “I am-”

“Alya and Nino, Marinette’s and Adrien’s friends” he smiled up to the teens. 

“I am guessing they told you about us?” 

“Marinette did” he agreed. 

“May I have more?” Alya asked breaking the conversation, holding her cup up. Fu took it and filled it up. “I might need the entire pot if I want to stay sane, having her unconscious two days in a row! And who knows where the hell is Adrien!!” Alya exclaimed. Nino lowered his head, tightening his fist.

“Hawkmoth _ is _ getting stronger” Fu added. 

“Isn’t there anything we can do?!” Alya exclaimed. 

“Yeah!” Nino chimed in, “I feel so useless.”

Fu had small smiled on him he was about to say something when Alya’s phone interrupted. 

“Crap!” Alya gasped, “It’s Mari’s mom! What do I say?!” she glanced up at Nino, he looked back to Mari, still asleep. 

“Ummm… movies?!” He blurted out. Alya hesitated a bit and then answered. 

“Bonsoir! Sabine!” Alya glaring back at Nino. “yes, we were just ...um, looking for the movies! And snacks!” she began, then there was a pause, “I’m not sure how long it will take us…” she looked back at the sleeping Mari. “I’ll let you know if we end up crashing at someone’s house, ok? Bye!” she hanged up and sighed. 

“You are doing a lot, you know” Master Fu spoke up. 

“Yeah, but I don’t feel like is enough” she admitted. 

  
  


 

* * * * *

  
  


 

Her head hurt and her arm felt numb. She opened her eyes and focused them on a white ceiling, she looked around a bit and recognized the place. 

_ What is it with me and waking up in other people’s houses lately _ _?!?!_  She sighed. 

“Mari?!” Alya’s voice reached her. She sat up and looked over. 

“Alya? Nino?” she kneeled and turned herself towards the others, she groaned in pain and grabbed her arm as she kneeled and turned towards them.. 

“Don’t force yourself, you’ll open up the wound.” 

“Master Fu!” she exclaimed. 

“What do you think you were doing!” he began, Marinette lowered her head. “Going against the Paon?! He is the only one of the Miraculous that allows its holder to wield magic! You should know that you’ve seen the book!” Marinette remained still flinching when he rose his tone. Alya and Nino watched scared. Who was this guy that he could lecture heroes? 

“Together with Hawkmoth they are twice as strong, yet you still insisted you should fight. And now they have Chat Noir and the Cat’s Ring.” Marinette paled. 

_ Adrien!  _ a sharp fear ran down her back, prickling the back of her neck. She swallowed. 

Master Fu breathed out and relaxed, Marinette remained still her hands grasping the cloth of her pants beneath them. 

“Give me the earrings.” Master Fu said after a pause. He extended his hand towards Marinette. 

“WHAT?!” Marinette exclaimed. Nino and Alya gasp as they sat behind her. 

“Master, Please” Tikki flew over and placed herself between her holder and the guardian. 

“No,” Marinette added covering her ears with her hands. 

“The cat miraculous and the power to destroy has already fallen to the hands of Hawkmoth, I will not let him have the miraculous of creation as well.”

“ Master Fu…” Tikki tried once more to intervene. 

“You are no longer fit to wear them,” he said and turned towards the old record player. 

Marinette sat still. The room fell silent as the old man moved around over at the opposite side. Nino’s and Alya’s eyes moved from Master Fu’s to Marinette. 

“No!” she replied. Everyone’s eyes fell on her. Master Fu remained with his back towards them. 

“I don’t care if I am fit or not to be Ladybug, you gave  _ me _ and Adrien the mission to stop Hawkmoth, and we have been stopping his akumas all these years.” she paused for a moment, Fu looked back to her as if nothing had changed. She stood up and glared at Fu.  “I  _ will _ get Chat back myself, whatever the cost!. After that, you can take the earrings back yourself if you would like” Nino and Alya watched in awe, they had never seen Marinette so ...angry? Moments before the tension would explode a smirk showed up on Master Fu’s face

“Good answer, Ladybug” Fu replied. Taking the teens back. 

“Wha-.... “ Marinette’s jaw dropped, then buried her face in her hands and groaned. 

“But I believe not even you can fight both Hawk Moth and the Peacock miraculous on your own.” He turned around and had two small miraculous boxes each in his hands. 

“Master, are you sure?” he asked. Fu ignored him and walked towards Marinette. “I believe you told me you had a great friend you trusted last time you came,” he said and smiled, handing her one box. She gasped and peeked back to Alya. 

“I thought-”

“I was testing you,” he said and walked over to the cover beside the old recorder. 

“I must be sure you have the strength to carry on with this. After all, your lives will be at risk.”

“Lives?” Nino dared speak up. Master Fu took the third box in his hand and opened it, showing that is was empty. He walked up to Nino and began to take off his bracelet.

“Wait, what?!” 

“The turtle miraculous has not been in use for many many years. I believe you are the right one to put it back in action,” he said and placed the bracelet in the box, nodding to Wayzz. The kwami flew over and hugged the man’s cheek, then backed up a bit. 

“Yes, master” he bowed and entered the miraculous, closing the box. He then gave it to Nino. He froze as Fu waited for him to grab the box. 

“No way, I can’t du-Sir!” he started. “I mean what about you?” he asked. 

“I’ll still be the guardian for a little while longer,” he said and smiled as he placed the box in Nino’s hand. He nodded slightly as Marinette turned towards Alya. 

“You offered to help as sidekicks, would you prefer to do so as actual heroes?” she stretched the box over to her. She glanced at Nino and then back at Marinette. 

“Are you sure?”  she asked. 

“I told you, I do trust you” Mari replied and Alya accepted the box Marinette returned her sight to the remaining box on the table.

“This one” Master Fu spoke before she could ask. “Is for one that is a friend and a foe” he handed the box to Mari. She seemed confused but decided to just listen. 

“I hope you find Chat Noir soon,” he said. “Now you must hurry.”

“Wait a sec!” Nino began once more, “What about the tracking thingy-magig!” Wouldn’t we be making it easier for them to find….all of us”

“That spell takes a large amount of energy to use and master,” he began to explain, “Dussu cannot use it so often,  you need not worry. It will take them days or weeks to be ready to perform it once more” he finished, “Now go, you need to prepare and find the last holder. Only together can you save Chat Noir and defeat Hawkmoth” he added. 

“Thank you” Marinette hugged the man, he hugged back slightly. She smiled at her friends and together they left the shop.

 

 

*****


	12. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino join the Miraculous Team and meet their kwamis.  
> Marinette is excited, its like a dream to have her best friends as part of a superhero team. Yet still, her heart hurts, they need to find Chat.

“Don’t worry Marinette” Alya wrapped her arm around her friends back as they walked towards the bakery. “We’ll get him back” Marinette nodded but her face still showed fear and anxiousness. 

“Marinette!” 

She looked up and found her parents entering the bakery, his father carrying a large box, more bags around their feet. 

“Mom! Dad!” She shouted and the three jogged the last couple meters there. 

“Good afternoon Sabine, Tom!” Alya greeted them, Nino joined in. 

“Hope you had a safe trip!” He added. 

“Oh, we did!” Sabine answered, “thank you for asking” Marinette’s mind jolted awake, for a moment everything from before seemed like a daydream. For a split second, she hoped Adrien would walk over from behind her and greet everyone. Her heart ached and she felt a lump on her throat.

“Darling, are you feeling ok?” Sabine walked over and placed a hand on her daughter’s forehead. 

“Huh?! Yeah! Totally!” she threw in a fake smile, Alya and Nino glanced at each other for a moment, then Nino reached for the bags. 

“Let me help!” he said Alya joined him too. 

“Oh, thank you!” Tom followed behind carrying the large box. Sabine and Marinette were left outside, Sabine still looked worriedly at her daughter.

“Are you sure?” she asked again. 

“Yeah, just tired, no worries! “ She reached over and kissed her mom on the cheek. 

Sabine wasn’t convinced but decided to just let her be.

“Ok, but if there is something, please know that you could tell me” she smiled kindly. 

“Of course mom” 

  
  


 

* * * * *

 

 

The afternoon ended and the moon was already in the sky. Tom and Sabine had finished putting away all the supplies they had purchased and called it a night. Leaving money for the teens to order food if they liked. 

“Gosh...I’m nervous,” Alya said excitedly as she held the box in her hands. 

“I’m more scared,” Nino said, “I mean, wasn’t him the guardian, and now he gave me his miraculous…” he trailed off. 

“OK….on three” Nino nodded. 

“One”

“Two”

“Three!” both opened the boxes together the room filling up with green and orange light. The glow caught Marinette’s attention and she glanced over from where she was sitting close to the window. She smiled as she saw how their friends reacted. Remembering how clumsy she had been a couple of years back. 

“We meet again,” Wayzz shot up, 

“Yeah, still not sure about this” Nino added. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be a great Carapace!” he said. 

“Carapace?” 

“That’s your new hero name master” he zoomed around him. 

“OK, I’ll take the Carapace but don’t call me master. I mean isn’t that Master Fu?”

“You are my master now, and don’t worry about him, you still have a long way as his pupil” 

“What?!” Nino tried to understand.  Beside him, Alya worked hard in not freaking to the level of waking Mir’s parents. 

“OMG!!” she began, “You are the cutest thing in the world!”  she watched amazed at the small orange creature, her form similar to a fox. 

“My name’s Trixx! And now I’ll be your kwami, Alya Cesaire!” he greeted her and began to fly around her Alya tried to keep up turning her head in all directions. 

“You’re a fox! so cool!” he cheered. 

“Yep, and now you will be Rena Rouge!” Trixx added. She then paused as her eyes landed on Tikki.

“TIKKI!” she shouted and flashed over tackling Tikki into the floor.

“Nice to see you again Trixx,” Tikki said as she tried to steady herself once more. 

“Gosh! that old man surely likes to keep us hidden!” she began to protest, “you are probably the one that is let out most!” 

“I’m sorry “ Tikki apologized. 

“Ah, past is in the past!” Trixx smiled. Then saw Wayzz. She reacted the same way and jumped on him. Crashing hard into the ground. 

“Wayzz! my bro`" she cried, “I’ve missed you so much!”

“Yeah, me too, Trix. But not so much your greeting habits” he complained. 

“You have a really hyper kwami” Nino added. 

“I know!” Alya shrieked.  

“Wait, I thought Plagg normally is awake when you are?” she asked Tikki. Tikki lowered her head.

“Plagg and his holder are in trouble, they were kidnapped,” Tikki said. 

“That is why we have been summoned,” Wayzz added. 

Alya looked over and noticed Marinette looking out the window. her expression went to worry. She looked back at Nino and together they walked over and sat beside her. 

“Mari?”  Alya called and placed a hand on her leg. “Girl, don’t worry”

“How can I not worry” Marinette added. “we don’t have even the slightest idea of where he could be,” she said, her voice almost cracking. “And we still need to find the last holder” 

“We will, we just need to think of what master Fu said,” Nino added. The kwamis slowly flew over. 

“I’ve been thinking about it but I can’t come up with anything” she pressed her knees to her chest and looked down. “Don’t get me wrong” Marinette continued, “I am so happy for you two! I mean, I can finally stop keeping secrets from my friends” 

“Friends!” Nino exclaimed taking the others by surprise. 

“Yeah, we kinda have been for a couple of years….”Alya added. 

“No, I mean, we are all friends!” Nino stood up. “We all knew each other, we all trust each other”

“We go to the same school!” Alya picked up where he was going. 

“What if the holder we are looking for is in our class!” Nino said. 

“I don’t know” Marinette looked away, “It seems like we will be taking it a bit too far.”

“We can try” Alya insisted. Marinette thought for a moment, then looked up to her friends. They wanted to help and also wanted to cheer her up. She knew how Alya acted.  

“Ok, who do you think it is?” she asked Alya as she turned towards them dropping her feet to the ground. 

“Let’s see, friend or foe” she repeated, “I don’t think the guys can be, Max is a good friend to everyone in the class, I don't think anyone hates him, Kim is too high up on his ego, Nathaniel is too quiet to even know..”

“Do you guys know?” Marinette asked Tikki the two other kwamis shoot their heads. 

“Only the kwami in the box knows who their next holder is once the guardian has chosen”

“Can we ask him or her?”

“Only the next holder can open the box” Tikki blushed and looked away. 

“Of course” Marinette sighed. 

“What about the girls?” Nino began, “ there is no way Rose can be it, there is no way she has enemies. Juleka is quiet, how about Sabrina?”

“Yeah, no way, she only knows how to follow Chloe around” Alya waved her hand. 

“O my god…” Marinette cut in, “Chloe”

“What?!” Alya backed up a step. 

“No way, she hates everyone!” Nino added.

“Not Adrien,” the two friends thought for a moment. 

“You have got to be kidding Mari!” Alya began, “There is no way someone like her could be a hero. 

“Who are we to know, who would’ve thought the clumsiest girl in the world that wasn’t able to do anything right could be a hero” Alya and Nino looked down. 

“I mean, take Adrien for example, on a daily basis he’s calm and always does what he is told. But turns out he likes to make puns, do whatever he likes and is the kindest person I know” Maritte picked up the box, “We can’t judge someone for what they look like. Maybe we have the wrong idea about Chloe.” Tikki flew over and nuzzled Marinette’s cheek. 

“That’s my girl!” 

“OK, I trust you” Nino spoke up first. Alya looked at him surprised. “You are right, we can’t say someone isn’t fit for a hero. We all have our weaknesses” 

“OK” Alya sighed, “but if she does something to hurt any of you, I will kick her butt, miraculous or no miraculous.” Marinette smiled. 

“Ok then, to the Bourgeois Hotel it is!” Marinette put on a Jacket and headed over to the shaft. 

“Wait, now?!” Nino glanced at Alya. 

“Of course, we are not losing any time” Marinette seemed to adopt his Ladybug persona for a second. 

“OK!” Alya waltzed over and took the necklace out of the box, putting it around her neck. 

“I thought we would have mover time” Nino slowly took the bracelet and put it on. 

“Ok, what do I say?” Alya excitedly asked Trixx. 

“Tail up!” 

“Your’s is Shell on!”

They breathed in. 

“Trixx, Tail up!” Alya called. 

“Wayzz, Shell on!” Nino stiffened up and closed his eyes. 

The transformation finished and Alya had ears, tail and a white and orange suit, on her back she had a flute. 

“Awesome!” she said as she looked at herself. 

“holy...cow..” Nino now wore a green suit, a hoodie, and goggles, he moved his arms and felt something on his back he took it and revealed a large shield with markings making it seem as a turtle shell. 

“Man, tight suits make you look even hotter” Rena winked to Carapace.

“Alya!” he blushed hard. 

“Tikki, spot on!”  Alya couldn’t keep from smiling. Nino closed his eyes a bit due to the light. 

“Come on, we should get going,” Ladybug said and she jumped out of the balcony to the next roof. Rena jumped up and reached the next roof. 

“Crap!” she managed not to fall. 

“Yeah….probably I should walk” Carapace said. 

“Just get your butt over here!” Rena shouted. Carapace sighed annoyed and ran, getting a foothold on the edge of the balcony and then jumped. He didn’t jump as high as Rena but landed on the roof gracefully and continued to run passing by the other two in a flash. 

“I thought turtles were slow,” Rena said and looked back at Ladybug. She shrugged.  Together the three made their way through the Parisian night.

 

 

*****


	13. Black and Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Chloe really the new Miraculous holder?  
> The team goes to visit her, but things don't go as they thought it would.

They landed on the penthouse’s balcony. Ladybug got close and knocked on the glass door. It was late, so Chloe was most likely already asleep. After a second knock and a couple of minutes of waiting they heard the door unlock. The curtain moved to the side and Chloe’s eyes began to shine. Ladybug quickly shushed her as soon as she opened the door before she even had the chance to scream. They rushed in and closed the door. 

“Omg!” Chloe began as soon as Ladybug let her go. “Ladybug!!” she said in a soft scream.  Ladybug smiled awkwardly. Chloe glanced back at the other two that stood behind. 

“And who are you?” she pointed sassily. Carapace looked away, Rena Rouge hissed back. Ladybug turned to her and scolded her with a glare. Rena lowered her gaze but continued to stare at Chloe. 

“Really good friends” Ladybug finally said. Chloe looked back at her and turned her head. 

“So...why are you here,” she asked, “Wait, you wanted an autograph, right!” 

“No” she replied lightly. Then she scratched the back of her neck. “Ok, not sure how to do this...” she began, she looked at Chloe for a moment. “Fine, no choice, I guess you will just have to hate me completely,” she said. And began to drop her transformation despite Carapace and Rena’s shouts of warning. 

“Why would I hate…...you” Chloe froze as the light of the magic vanished. “CHENG!” 

“We need your help” Marinette stretched out the Miraculous box towards Chloe. 

“Wha-…..how can  _ you _ be Ladybug!” she began to shout. 

“Trust me that is the least of our problems.” Marinette crossed her arms. 

“I don’t care!” she walked up towards her. Carapace and Rena ready stop her. “How did YOU get to be Paris'  _ hero _ !” she pressed a finger against Mari’s chest.

“It doesn’t matter!” Marinette shouted and grabbed her hand. “Chat Noir needs your help….” she lightened the grip a bit and her expression saddened, looking directly at her. “ _ Adrien _ needs your help.” At first, Chloe seemed confused. Then she backed up. 

“W...what?” her tone softer, a hint of fear. “Are you saying…..”

“Yep, Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir”  Rena spoke up. 

“No….no way…” 

“I swear it’s true, Chloe!” Marinette walked up to her, Tikki flew by, Chloe noticed her for a second but then returned he sight to the blunette. 

“Please, we need your help to get him back.”

“Back?!” 

“He was taken by Hawk Moth” Carapace added, Marinette breathed in, trying to calm her nerves. 

“We need you to help us get him home safe” She placed the box in the blonde’s hand. Chloe’s eyes widened. 

“You want me to…”

“Be a Hero? yes!” Rena exclaimed. Chloe glanced up to the two people behind them, then back at Marinette. She was desperate, worried and tired. She even looked hurt. 

“I can’t…” 

“What?” Rena began.

“ I am not like you, Marinette, or like Adrien” Chloe began, “I’m just a spoiled rotten teen” she turned her back to them. 

“Chloe” Marinette breathed. 

 

There was a long silence.

 

“And I am just an ignorant teen that judges people at first sight.” Rena walked in front of her and dropped her transformation, Trixx sitting on her shoulder. 

“And I need to stop freaking out about this and focus on helping my best bro” Carapace added, Nino showing up as the light vanished. 

“We aren’t perfect Chloe, but if we work together we can protect the people we care about, this city, and that is the same for Adrien,” Marinette added, placing the box back on Chloe’s hand. 

“But….how do you even expect me to help!” Chloe began to freak out, “I mean, going up against Hawk Moth?!” she pointed to Marinette, “you and Chat have been fighting him for years now, Heck! I’ve been the reason for many akumas!” she looked back to Alya, “You, for example!” 

“Actually, now that I think about that, we get miraculous, but we have all been akumatized before? And how come you never got akumatized?” Alya asked over to Marinette. 

“You shouldn't let your past define you” Trixx flew up. Then Tikki joined her. 

“Marinette wore a Miraculous since she was Ladybug she couldn’t get akumatized. Kind of like having a shield.

“The point is,” Marinette returned to the previous topic. “Please, trust in yourself, forget about us, this is a decision is your to make,” she said. Chloe lowered her gaze to the small box in her hand.

“I can really be…. of help?” 

Marinette smiled warmly and nodded. Chloe placed her other hand on top of the box. Trixx, Wayzz, and Tikki floating up to get a better look. 

Chloe opened the box easily and there was a bright yellow light flash. the light vanished and in front of her was a large bee-like creature. 

“It’s...a giant.. _ bug _ !” she seemed nervous. 

“Really?” Alya seemed annoyed at her reaction. Marinette blushed and looked away. Tikki laughing behind her.

“Who are you calling a bug!” the creature spoke up. “I am a beautiful kwami!” she exclaimed. “My name is Pollen” she added, “And I am the bee kwami-” she froze and began to smell something. 

“Oh, here we go” Trixx added. Within a blink Pollen was on Chloe’s dresser. 

“wait! stop” She shouted and ran over as Pollen began to eat out of one of the many containers on the table. 

“Ummmm, I don’t think you should be eating that” Nino commented. 

“Yeah! Don’t eat it! It’s very expensive honey based face cream!” Chloe grabbed the small jar and yanked pollen out. 

“Honey!” she floated back towards the jar. 

“Stop it!” Chloe added, “If you want honey I’ll give it to you!”

  
  


 

* * * * *

  
  
  


 

After a couple of minutes, they had managed to settle down. Nino and Alya were still surprised by how fast one of the maids from the hotel had brought up a jar of honey without asking questions. 

“Makes you wonder what strange cravings, Fashion Queen must have on a regular basis.”

“I heard you Cesaire!” Chloe growled. 

“Guys” Marinette cut in. They seemed to quiet down. “Ok, so tomorrow at my house right after school.” Chloe nodded. The others quickly transformed and headed to the balcony. 

“See you later Chloe” Ladybug said before leaving, “And thank you” 

“Yeah, sure” Chloe replied hesitantly. Ladybug and the others left. She looked down still shaken up a bit and confused, the yellow and black kwami sleeping satisfied beside an empty jar of honey.   

 

 

 

 

 

*****


	14. Act Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are you supposed to carry on with your daily life, when you know that everything is going wrong.

Marinette entered the classroom as normal and went straight to sitting down on her desk. Tikki had insisted she went to school, she had got dressed and left earlier than usual, after all, she had gotten no sleep the previous night. The bags under her eyes holding the proof. 

A couple of minutes passed and the classroom began to fill up. Alya and Nino came in together, greeting her as usual. Alya sat beside her and gave her a quick tight hug. She smiled back trying to hide the worry that actually haunted her. Then Chloe entered the room. This time different she quietly walked across shooting a shy smile towards Mari. She sat down and Sabrina followed, a bit surprised at how out of character her friend had acted. 

The teacher soon entered and began to take attendance. 

“Adrien Agreste?” she called and looked up noticed the empty seat.  “Strange, I didn’t get any notice that he was sick. Nino? do you know anything?”

“Uumm” Nino hesitated, “No ma’am.” he turned her down his eyes dropping to the ground. Marinette feeling sick. Alya reached over and grabbed her hand. Even so, she didn’t look up. Chloe glanced over at them and noticed their reaction. She breathed and pretended to act normal. 

“Well, are we having class or not?” she began with her rant. 

“Miss Burgiose, please have some patience” the teacher answered back and continued with the class. Chloe acted as if nothing but noticed Alya smiled back at her for a second. 

  
  
  


 

* * * * *

  
  


 

 

“Mari, please” Alya begged her, they were standing by the school’s entrance. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll wait for you at my house after school,” Marinette said. 

“Mari-”

“Alya, I can’ do this. I can’t act as if nothing! Adrien is who knows where, and just thinking of the possible danger he is in, is killing me” she sighed. “I’ll be fine, I just need some air” she smiled and walked away. Alya breathed out Nino walking over and wrapping his arm around her. 

“Don’t worry, she is strong, and I’m not blaming her, my nerves are a wreck” he said as Marinette left the school and soon vanished out of sight. 

“And you suck at hiding it!” Chloe walked up from behind them. 

“Well, we at least trying!” Alya added. “What the heck was that about during attendance called. 

“What? Did you really want to be interrogated by the teacher? You seriously know nothing about keeping secrets” Alya was about to continue with the argument when Nino stopped her. 

“Ok, ok” he placed himself between the two girls, “remember we are all on the same side.” The two girls relaxed and remained quiet. 

“Besides, we need to think of how to get Adrien back” he added. 

“Well we can’t do that while stuck in school, can we?” Chloe grinned. 

“Do you mean-” 

“Shut up and go” she pushed the two out of the school before Nino or Alya could complain. 

“You are ditching school?” Alya began as they walked on the street. 

“Oh, please. I ditch all the time” she added. 

  
  
  


 

* * * * *

  
  
  
  


Five minutes later Rena Rouge, Carapace and the new bee miraculous holder were standing in one of Paris’ roofs. 

“Let’s see, how about Queen Bee?”

“That is fitting” Rena sighed. 

“Good name, but. Shouldn’t we be focusing on something else?” Carapace protested. 

“Critics….” QB said. “So, should we look for Mari or Ladybug?” 

“Ladybug” Rena cut in. “It’s most likely she transformed as well. I don’t think she went home. Sabine texted me this morning asking if I knew what was wrong with Mari.”

“So...If I was Ladybug, where would I be?” QB sang and began to think. Then they turned around and smiled as they saw the symbol of Paris. 

 

 

 

 

* * * * *


	15. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Miraculous is a Go!

“Come on….work!” she watched worried at her yoyo, the screen popped up, a map of Paris displayed with a red mark moving around. on top a picture of Chat Noir with his usual grin. The light slowed down to a stop and turned off. 

“Damit!” she cursed and closed her yoyo. Either Chat wasn’t transformed, most likely, or Paon had a type of hiding spell on him. She leaned against the structure and slid down dropping herself on the ground. She moved her head back and sighed. 

“Where are you, Adrien?” she whispered a small tear falling down. She closed her eyes and listened for a moment. Trying to keep her thoughts and heart under control. The wind blowing in her hair, and the noise of the awake city bellow reaching her ears. Then she heard a shout. More of an excited shout, then more. She got up and got on a ready stance. Then a yellow blur flashed in front of her. She looked to the side and saw a blonde girl with a yellow and black suit. 

“God, that was awesome!” she exclaimed still looking down the edge of the tower holding tight to the rail that had kept her from falling down. 

“Chloe?” Ladybug asked confused. 

“Oh! Ladybug! HA!” she exclaimed, “You are really predictable, by the way. And it’s Queen Bee” she smiled and played with her hair. 

“You, jerk!” Rena snarled as she and Carapace reached the platform. Ladybug looked to the edge and found an out of breath fox and turtle.  

“How can you be so fast?!” Rena continued. 

“Sure you weren’t flying?” Carapace asked. 

“Actually, I have no idea,” QB said and turned her head to the side trying to look at her back, “I don’t have wings, do I?” 

“Guys…?” Ladybug cut in, “Weren’t you going to wait until after school?”

“School can wait” Queen Bee cut her off. 

“Yeah, “ Rena added, “we need to find Adrien and you need to train us!” 

“What?”

“What?!” Carapace echoed. 

“You are going to teach us at least something, right?” Queen Bee asked. 

“Bug, we are completely inexperienced when it comes to fighting. And If we want to get Chat Noir back, we are going to need some advice.” Rena walked up to her. 

“I guess you are right” LB agreed and thought for a moment. 

“Wait!” Carapace exclaimed. “You said we would be looking for Adrien first!” 

“We need training!” Rena answered back. 

“You have never had her as a teacher before, have you?” Carapace face went a bit pale as he motioned towards Ladybug. 

“Hey!” Ladybug protested back.

“Whatever!” Queen Bee exclaimed, “So, What’s the first lesson?” Ladybug looked at the three friends and then breathed out. 

“OK, do you guys know what your powers are?” Lb asked. The three remained silent and glanced at each other. “You’re kwamis didn’t tell you?”

“Umm….might not of had the chance with all of our excitement,” Nino spoke up, the other two girls blushing and looking away. 

“Ok, then, let’s ask them, there is a platform safe enough to detransform higher up the tower, we can talk there”. Together the four heroes jumped up to a small platform close to the top of the tower. It was mostly for check up and maintenance, the lift didn’t reach and there was no one in sight. 

“Spots off” Marinette appeared as her costume vanished. The others watched hesitantly, “Don’t worry, no one can see us here.” she smiled. The others nodded. 

“Tail Down”

“Shell off”

“Stripes off” 

Once transformed the four teens sat on the floor in a circle their kwamis floating close to them and they began with the questions.

“You kids seriously have a problem with patience” Tixx laughed. 

“Hey!” Alya replied, “It just didn’t cross my mind.”

“Anyway...” Wayzz cut in. 

“Sure!” Pollen flew up, “Me first!” The other tiny gods rolled their eyes at her. “Ok, you can move as fast as you want, it will seem as flying if you hadn’t notice.”

“Yeah, totally did” Chloe added, “What about the trompo thing around my waist?”

“It can spin a great speed and become a shield or a weapon. Also, it has a  _ Stinger _ , you’re special power,  you can use it to paralyze people”

“Cool” Chole added, “I’ll test it on you, Lahiffe”

“What!?”

“Don’t touch him!” Alya glared at her. Marinette laughed a bit. 

“So what can Alya do?” the blunette asked. 

“Yeah, yeah! How can I kick this blondie’s butt?!”

“Ha! as if you could beat me” Chole crossed her arms and turned away.

“Just get on with it” Nino sighed.  

“Your special power is the  _ Mirage _ , you can create any illusion you can think of with the sound of your flute, you are not so fast in running but you can fly!” Trixx explained. 

“Awesome!”

“You, however, are faster than the others, you might even beat Chat Noir this time.”

“As soon as we get Adrien back, we are  _ so _ having a race” Nino added, “What about that turtle shell thing?”

“It’s impenetrable, unbreakable, stronger than any metal or stone. Also, you can swing it as a weapon, it just matters on how creative you are.”

“I think that adds to any miraculous” Tikki cut in. The others smiled while she giggled. 

“OK then, now that we actually know what you guys can do, Let’s see if you can catch up,” Marinette smirked as she was already standing away from the rest. “Tikki spots on!” Ladybug jumped onto the rail and took out her yoyo, spinning it on her side. “Try to catch me!” she sang and dropped from the tower, second later her yoyo was heard and she could be seen moving over the buildings. 

“Oh, it’s on!” Alya transformed and flew after her. 

“This is going to be hard” Nino added. “We are so high up…” 

“I’m not letting that burnette beat me!” Chole called on the transformation and jumped off.  Nino swallowed hard. “Wait!, you never said what was my special power?” he turned to Wayzz.

“Your’s is the Zen, it can heal any injury. It is very useful in long battles, and especially now that there is a team.” Nino looked away. 

“Just trust yourself, I know you’ll make a great Carapace. ” Wayzz flew before him.

“I’m trying, promise….... I’m also trying to figure out how to get down from here!” Nino replied. 

“Remember, just be creative” the kwami repeated. Nino thought for a moment and then smirked. 

“Wayzz, shell on!” the bright green light vanished and Carapace jumped on the rail. “Ok, I really hope I don’t die,” he said as he took his shield off his back. He jumped forwards and landed his feet on the shield, this one at the same time making contact with the metal of the structure, he slid straight down completely, beginning to regret his decision. His body was bent downward as his hand held up the side of the shield. One the structure began to slant he began to enjoy it. Before reaching the ground he jumped up and landed gracefully on the ground. 

“Omg! I’m ok!” he rejoiced as he felt his arms and chest. 

“Get back here!” Rena called out, he looked up and saw three small figures running across the roofs. He smirked and began to run. The landscape around him turning into lines, he came to a sudden stop, realizing he was now on a roof. Ladybug running on the roof across from him, she stopped and scanned the area before her, not looking behind her. He jumped high and landed behind, taking advantage and wrapping his arms around her. 

“Got you!”

“No, you don’t!” Ladybug bent forward and freed her arms. As he was startled he felt her grab his shoulders and throw him forward landing chest down on the roof. 

“Ow!” hey!” Nino pushed himself up. turning to face her as he managed to sit down. 

“Sorry” Ladybug smirked, “Everything counts in a battle.” Carapace growled. Ladybug quickly moved over and spun her yoyo before her, Queen bee’s trompo hitting and jolting back. 

“Come on!” Bee protested as she landed beside them. Ladybug jumped back and avoided Rena’s hit, she spun her yoyo and backed away as Rena attacked her with her flute, using it similar to Chat’s baton. Ladybug jumped back and landed on another roof. Rena followed suit. 

“How did you get here so fast?” Bee asked as he helped Carapace get up.”

“I ran…”

“Oh. How can she be so fast…. there is no way we can catch her” Bee sighed. 

“You do realize she has two years of this under her belt, right?” They watched for a moment as Rena continued on her attempt to corner Ladybug, but soon she was pushed back. 

“There are three of us….how can we not beat her?!” Chloe added.  Nino gasped. 

“That’s why!” he exclaimed, “We need to work together!” he exclaimed and jogged to the edge of the roof. “Get to Rena and wait for my signal!” He vanished out of sight leaving a very confused Queen Bee on the roof. She shook it off and hurried beside the fox girl. 

 

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

 

“Not getting tired, are you?” Ladybug teased Rena. 

“What? Nooo…..” Rena was starting to hesitate when Bee showed up beside her, she threw her trompo on the roof, this one growing in size and pushing Ladybug back. Bee took advantage as Ladybug stood back up to get beside Rena. 

“Get ready, Carapace is about to do something,” she added. 

“Teamwork?, sure, why not!”  Rena and bee took in a battle stance as Ladybug spun her yoyo, smiling as she waited for them to attack. Out of nowhere, a green disk flew up to her, she managed to jump up to evade it, noticing it was Carapace’s shield. What she didn’t notice is that Rena and Bee had closed in enough to jump on her and pin her against the roof.  

Ladybug blinked back a couple of times trying to recall what happened. Beside her, Rena and Bee high fived over her as they rejoiced. 

“We did it!” The exclaimed. Carapace walking closer to them and he grabbed the shield that was returning to him over the roof. 

“Anything is worth in battle right?” he smirked. 

“Ok, did not see that coming” Ladybug admitted, the others helped her up. “That was awesome!” 

“Yeah...even though it took us over 20 minutes to get you…” Rena and bee both dropped to the ground. 

“I'm beat…”Rena giggled. 

“Hey, one time it took Chat and me two hours to catch an akuma” Ladybug added. 

“I remember following you around…” Rena laughed. 

“Man, this  _ is _ hard.”

“Don’t worry, it won’t be. This time there are more of us. And also you didn’t even use your special powers. They may be helpful but most of the times it sucks that you only have five more minutes of transformation after that.”

“Well, I just know I’m starting at the gym tomorrow” Nino laughed, the others joined in. They decided to go to Alya’s house after the small race they had. Take time to rest and figure out what their next move would be. They jumped up off the roof and crossed Paris in the right direction. Soon they were all detransforming in a small alley a couple of houses from Alya’s place.  

“Nice room,” Chloe said as she walked into her bedroom.

“Don’t get too comfortable.” Alya hissed.

“Wow, you really are serious about the blog.” Marinette added, “Now that I put more attention to this, you have jotted down every fight we have had.” The others walked over to the wall with the large Paris map. Marinette was smiling as she saw the red stars all over the city.

“Maybe something about the fights can tell us where Hawkmoth is,” Alya added.

“As if!” Chloe interrupted, “If I was a supervillain, I will leave no trace for others to find me.

“Yeah, it might be a long shot, but we have to start somewhere,” Marinette added.

“Hey Al, do you have another map?” Nino asked.

“Another one? Yeah, what for?” she replied as he handed him a smaller map in a page.

“I think you will kill me if I marked all over that map” He pointed behind him.

“Yeah, I will.” They went over to the desk and watched as Nino grabbed a pen and began to copy the marks on the larger map. Then grabbed a ruler and began to connect them.

“Seriously, Sherlock?” Chloe blurted out.

“It works in the movies, right? Why not now?”  Nino backed up as he was done. As a final result, there were various lines crossing Paris, most of them to the sides but some crossed the Eiffel tower or surrounded the school.

“Well, we at least know why the school is surrounded by them” Alya mouthed.

“Hey! I apologized for that already!”

“Guys, stop it!” Marinette cut out. “At least there are these parts marked more than three times, besides the lycee, the school and the Seine river on this side.”

“We could try scouting them, probably there is something we are not looking at,” Nino added.

They agreed to split up at night, taking care of their kwamis and talking about their powers. Rena and Ladybug paired up and looked over the Lycee as Carapace and Bee headed to the Seine river area. 

 

They searched for hours, crossing the roofs and scanning the streets and every little alleyway. After three hours they decided to return to the Eiffel tower. They met at top and de-transformed giving the kwamis a rest.

“Aaaghh.” Chloe began, “we searched everywhere….” She slumped down and laid on the small surface. Pollen resting on her hair.

“Can we go home now?” the little yellow kwami mumbled.

“I don’t know,  I feel like we are missing something” Alya groaned as she sat leaning against the metal bars.

“I know, babe” Nino lowered himself and sat beside her. “We will find Adrien, we just….need to rest for tonight. We’ve searched for almost all night. We can’t just tire ourselves out.”

“I know” Alya sighed, “I’m just worried, It's been days!”

“Well, I’m going home,” Chloe said, “We need to think of something better than running around the city like nutjobs!” As she stood up, Ladybug landed on the platform and de-transformed.

“I couldn’t find anything else” she sighed and leaned against the railing.

“Look, we are tired. It’s three in the morning” Nino stood up, “Let’s go back home, be grateful that today is Saturday and we will meet up by ten o’clock, ok?”

“Deal,” Alya and Chloe chimed in together.  Marinette nodded slowly and started to straighten up.  The other’s transformed and waited for Marinette. She was about to call the transformation when she didn’t see Tikki.

“Tikki?” She began to look around, the others followed. “Tik-?” she crossed the platform and found her floating over the edge staring over the city.

“Tikki?” Marinette asked as the others closed in.

“Plagg.” The kwami mouthed.

“What about him?” Marinette asked then notice the kwami worry and eyes searching over the city. “Can...y-you can sense him?!” Marinette exclaimed.

“He’s…..that way” Tikki rose higher and pointed over the city. “He’s far away, where there is no light.”

“You mean outside the city?” Rena spoke up.

“Yeah…I think I can track him!” She said and spun over to Marinette, “I wasn’t able to sense him before, but I can now, I don’t know why…”

“It could be a trap” Carapace cut in.

“Trap or not, we have to go”

“Hell, yeah” Bee added. Ladybug transformed and together they shot out. Following Ladybug as she sensed Tikki’s instructions. Something she had never done before, but she felt as if she was just following her instincts, something pulling her in the right direction.

 

 

*****

 

 

 


	16. Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team follow Tikki's directions and find themselves at the edge of the city looking over an abandoned warehouse. Could Chat be here? If yes, who else is going to be there? Hawkmoth? Paon? Will they really be ready to face either or both of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand the action starts!

After crossing the city they found themselves close to the edge of it. They were on the last building looking over a couple abandoned storage houses.

“Ok, horror movie level just peaked up...” Rena added.

“There, the first one” Ladybug added and got off the roof, she landed on the hallway and watched the bodega, there was a dim greenish light peeking over the tall window.

“Ok, do we sneak in?” Bee asked.

“I guess….just stay alert,” Ladybug added, they jumped over and pressed themselves against the bodega wall.

“Ready?” she asked, the others nodded, she peaked in the door and noticed it was empty, she signaled the others and they went in. They heard a voice in the back. And followed close, keeping to the shadows. As the back of the bodega became more visible they saw green light emanating from a large orb hovering over the table, the only light in the bodega over it. Plagg was stuck inside, not looking at all pleased, his ears were flat on his head and his small paws into fists. 

  
  


The four of them remained back, hiding behind some boxes and old furniture, watching carefully, they were about to get up but were cut short as a loud scream filled up the place. Ladybug covered her mouth, keeping any noise from being heard. Shivers went down her body. The others glanced at each other. 

“Adrien.” Carapace let out, his expression worried, his hand slamming against the dirty ground. 

The shout echoed once more and this time Plagg joined in as the orb flashed with green energy, slowly turning purple. The lights stopped and he flopped at the bottom of the sphere. He raised his small head and hissed as Pavon walked up to the table and to the light. 

“Aren’t you one tough little guy” she smirked.

“I don’t care….what you do to me…..but leave my kid alone!!”

“Why would we? He has such great potential.” she smiled and gesture for someone to come.  Slowly from behind her Chat Noir walked up, except his suit was pale white, his eyes glowed yellow and his bell seemed to be surrounded by a purple aura. 

“Chat…” Ladybug whispered, tears threatened to break free from her eyes. His skin was pale and bruised, and a cut close simmered close to his lips. 

“No way….” Bee added. 

“Kid! Wake up! This isn’t you! You have to fight it!” Plagg cried out to him. 

“Quiet!” Paon quickly passed her hand over the orb and Plagg slammed against the bottom. 

“You won’t be able to get through to him anymore, we made sure of that.”  she reached over to the side of the table and picked up Chat’s baton. “Chat Blanc,” she began and handed him the weapon, “bring me  Ladybug’s miraculous.” Chat’s hand slowly grabbed the metal cylinder and nodded. “She might of evaded me before, but she won’t be able to fight you off on her own,” Paon added. “Now go!” Chat nodded once more.

“We have to get Plagg out of there” Rena began. 

“What about Adrien?” Bee cut in. 

“He wants me…..” Ladybug thought, “you guys take care of Paon, get Plagg out of here.” Ladybug began, “I’ll distract Chat, Let’s meet back at the tower. Take advantage that she doesn’t know you are here.”

“You are not going alone” Carapace placed his hand on her shoulder, “We know how you feel, we all do, we want Adrien and Chat back. But we have to work together.” Ladybug sighed, he was right, her fear was getting the best of it.  She nodded and then Carapace pushed them gently. They froze as Chat Blanc almost made eye contact with them. Paon was too worried about the orb holding the black kwami. They hesitated as Chat Blanc watched the boxes that gave them some cover. Instantly regretting staying in one place for too long. 

Ladybug glanced over to Bee and Rena, their eyes were wide and worried. 

“ _ Stay here _ ” she mouthed as she added her hands movement.  She looked over to Carapace and whispered. 

“Stay down” She said, Chat’s ears perking up. She hesitated. Then reached for a small stone close to her foot. She picked it up and juggled it in her hand. Then gave a final glance as the others nodded. She flung the stone close to the ground, hitting some metal across the room. She pushed herself off the ground jumping over the boxes and a distracted Chat. She quickly landed behind him and quickly spinned. Kicking him on the back and managing to trip him over. 

“Sorry, kitty” she whispered and jumped over to Paon. 

“Ladybug!”  Paon smirked as they crossed weapons, LB pushing herself up and landing on a small platform on the second floor. 

“What did you do to him!?” LB shouted

“I don’t know about you, but white looks better on him,” Pavon growled and shot a feather from her fan towards her. The sharp metal digging into the wood above her head. Already Ladybug was landing beside her. She was about to return a hit when a flash of silver beside her. She wasn’t able to respond fast enough. Chat’s baton hit her side and pushed her back. 

“Agh!” She shouted as pain shot on her side. She slowly got up and stood at a fighting pose. Chat walking closer to her. 

“Ha! As if you could beat him, you are nothing without your pet!” Pavon exclaimed. Ladybug growled towards Paon. She needed to keep Chat distracted and away. Giving Queen bee and Rena Rougue the chance to free Plagg. She didn't hesitate anymore and shoot her yoyo on one of the pillars of the bodega, she pulled herself over and flew out of the door. Chat quick on her heels. 

 

 

*  * * * *

 

 

She ran through the Parisians roof, trying to not lose pace, her side had begun to throb and a sharp pain struck every other step, most likely cracked or definitely bruised rib. She glanced back and met with yellow eyes. A mix of pain, sorrow and fear grew on her. She couldn’t come up with an idea of how to keep him still, how to beat him without hurting him.  She hoped Nino wasn't too far away. She hadn’t been able to explain the plan well. But she believed they picked up on it eventually, after all they hadn’t jumped out when she received the blow from Chat. 

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

As soon as Ladybug had jumped out of the building with Chat behind her, the place had fallen into a stand still. The three new heroes hesitated to move as Pavon was still looking towards the entrance. Carapace and Rena exchanged looks. He was nervous, Ladybug would need his help, he had to be quick and catch up to her. After a set of long three minutes Pavon decided to turn her attention back to Plagg. Carapace didn’t hesitate and quietly ran out the door. Jumping onto the first roof he saw and trailing behind the pair of heroes. 

Now Rena and Bee were left alone behind the boxes. Rena carefully watched the blue suited woman, her hands hovered over the orb that held the Kwami. this one hissing at his attacker. 

“OK, you jump on her first. Have her back up and then I’ll distract her while you get Plagg out.” Rena said as she leaned against Bee. 

“Ok, you deal with the psycho.I’m fine with that.” In a blur Queen Bee jumped out of the boxes and onto the railing. As soon as she was out Pavon spinned around. Her eyes went to surprise as she saw the new heroe. Just as planned she jumped back and evaded the kick Bee aimed at her, leaving the orb behind the young girl. Before she even landed her foot, Rena showed up beside her and wacked her with her flute, sending her across the building and unto the floor. 

“You!” Pavon shouted as she half stood. “So there are more miraculous out there!” the woman growled. 

“Sorry, we are the last ones!” Rena readied her flute and stance. “You will pay for what you did to Chat Noir!” 

The two started off and the fight bega. Queen Bee quickly turned around to see a smiling cat at her. 

“Ok….now to get you out….” she saw the orb. She hesitated a little and decided to pick up. “Ok, didn’t explode….good” 

“Seriously!” Plagg protested. 

“What, I’ve seen enough movies!” Bee replied. 

“Gosh, I can’t believe you would…..wait...I know you….You’re-” 

“Shut it, cutie. Or I will kill you!” Bee cut him off. “Any ideas as to how to get you out?” She turned towards the table, it was filled with bottles, a paris map and different cutlery. 

“Smash it to the ground.” Plagg pressed his paws to the wall. 

“Sure….like that will help.”

“It will!”  He insisted, Bee still looked at him annoyed. “Hey! I’m the god of misfortune, how bad can it be?”

“I’m not taking chances….” Bee. 

“Come on, kid-” Before Plagg could continued Rena crashed on the boxes where they were before. 

“Fox!” Bee shouted. She quickly jumped up and evaded Pavon’s feathers, standing before Rena. “Catch!” she shouted and tossed the orb into the foxe’s hands. Rena smiled at Plagg who protested after sitting up. 

“Stinger!” Queen Bee shouted, She threw her trompo forwards and this one grew in size, hitting Pavon square in the chest and pushing her back. 

“Rena!” Bee shouted as she took back her tompo, as fast as she could she used the string on it and wrapped it around the orb then tying it round her waist as Rena played her flute. Pavon’s shout was heard from behind the debris. Suddenly the wooden boards and boxes flew forwards along with some feathers. Rena and Bee prepared for the rest of the fight. 

Pavon jumped forward and began to throw hits at them. The two teens seemed to evade them by jumping away. Furious she used her fan and spinned landing metal feathers everywhere. She stopped and smiled as she saw the two teens on the floor motionless. His grin soon turned upside down as the two bodies vanished into a cloud of smoke. 

The shout she gave was heard up to the edge of the city. Bee and Rena laughed as they continued to sprint across the roof. Rena constantly checking his flute for the position of the others. 

“Tower!” she shouted, Bee nodded and they hurried up the pace. 

 

  
  
* * * * *

 

 


	17. The Bug the Turtle and the White Cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Carapace take on Chat Blanc

She jumped out into the open, the sky was still dark, she landed in the plaza beneath the tower and turned around, glancing nervously above her. She was glad the streets were empty at the late night / early morning hours. This was not going to be easy. 

She jumped forwards evading a hard blow from the silver baton, this one smashing into the ground and breaking the rocks underneath it. 

“Ladybug” Chat Blanc snarled. She flinched at the hate in his voice, same voice, but it wasn’t Adrien. 

“Chat! Please! Snap out of it!” She pleaded. Chat Blanc growled and jumped forward. They started to fight, Ladybug blocking his attacks as best she could. Over time they had become faster, stronger and more agile. Still, this Chat was ferocious. She could feel her arms already having trouble stopping his blows. She latched her yoyo onto the railing of the tower as soon as she had an opening and pulled herself up. Chat however read her movements and pushed himself off the ground and got ahead. Ladybug shouted as his foot hit her back and pushed her into the ground. She crashed hard as her yo-yo retracted. She could hear his steps closing in on her. She forced herself up ignoring the pain and trying to get air back into her lungs. 

“Ch-hat….” she managed to get out. “Adrien….please,” she said as she stood, she spun her yo-yo in front of her as he split his baton in two, extending them as if they were swords. “Please….I don’t want to fight….” she felt a tear roll down her mask. 

“Then...you’ll die,” he said dryly. He jumped forwards and began to hit the metal crashing against her spinning yo-yo. He pushed her back and jumped over. She quickly rolled under and switched places, keeping him from cornering her against a column. 

“Damn you!” he snarled. “Cataclysm!” he shouted and the power bubbled on his hand. Ladybug put her yo-yo back on her wrist and glanced around for anything. He jumped forwards and tumbled her to the ground. She gripped onto his wrist hard, keeping him from folding it, her other hand grabbing his hand. She flinched at the pain his claws made as they lightly pierced her suit and skin as his grip strengthen. 

She pushed to the side and they began to roll. Soon enough she used her legs to push him off the ground and throw him into a mail bin, this one ending in a pile of rust as his hand touched it. She smirked and stood up at once. 

“Come on, Kitty, it’s time to go home!” she rubbed her injured hand as she watched Chat get up. 

“I don’t have a home…” he mouthed. Her attention snapped back at him. 

“What?” she sighed. Did she hear him right?

“I don’t belong anywhere, I am nothing more than a tool…” He said as he stood straight, his head hanging low. “You are false…...you died……...you are gone.” 

“Chat! That is not true!” Ladybug shouted as she steps towards him hesitantly, her heart breaking after each word. 

“I am nothing…..just a tool…no one cares….I’m alone” he repeated.

“Chat stop!” She shouted as she grabbed his shoulders, placing herself before him. slowly her hands moved to his face as she made him look at her. Shivers ran down her entire body as she gazed into his golden eyes. She felt cold and alone. The glimmer and joy that he carried were long gone. 

“Stop!” she repeated. “You are not nothing! You are my partner! Our friend! You have to snap out of it! It’s Hawkmoth and Pavon that filled your head with that! Don’t listen to them, Adrien!”  She had begun to cry, “You mean everything to me! Please, I….I won’t lose you...I can’t…..” She sobbed as he didn’t respond, didn’t even move. Her hands dropped to his chest. She could feel him breath, but still, it was as if he wasn’t there. Her cries were cut as his fingers gently wrapped around her wrists. She gasped and looked up. 

“M-m’lady….” She froze as for a moment, it seemed like the real Chat was back. 

“Chat….?” She hesitated. Suddenly his hand painfully tightened around her, making her shout. Her heart sunk as a smirk came on to his face, his eyes on her and he laughed as she flinched in pain. “You are so easily tricked,  _ M’lady _ ” he said as he forced her down to her knees as he twisted her wrist. In one quick movement, he let go and pushed her onto the ground with all his strength. 

“AAAAH!” Ladybug shouted as Chat pinned her down with one hand pressing her neck. “Ch-...Ch---at” she tried to breathe, her hands desperately trying to get his hand off. He raised his other hand above his head, a familiar black and green energy beginning to form. 

_ No way, can….can he use Cataclysm at will? _ She started to freak as her sight began to blur. 

“Now, you’re Miraculous is mine…” he whispered. 

“HAND OFF!” a shout came from above them at the same time a large disk chucked Chat Blanc off Ladybug. She turned to the side as she gasped for air. She glanced up as saw Carapace standing before her, the disk spun around after dropping Chat Blanc meters away and he grabbed it easily, placing it back on his back. 

Carapace quickly turned around and tried to get Ladybug up. 

“Are you ok?” he worried, “Damn it, I should have gotten here faster!” he scolded himself as he saw her curled in pain. Ladybug gently placed her hand on his arm and smiled. 

“Th-thanks…” She said, still her throat burned and she felt weak. Carapace glanced back at Chat, he was still knocked out. He gently but quickly picked Ladybug up in his arms and ran from under the plaza, he jumped up and in one leap was into the first platform of the tower. He slowly put the girl down and leaned her against the wall. 

“Gosh, how could he have done this to you?!” Carapace exclaimed. Ladybug shook her head as a couple of tears streamed down her face. 

“It’s...it’s not him…..It’s not Adrien.” she began, her voice starting to come back. She would have to treat Tikki to a buffet of cookies later for working double time. “His eyes….they’re completely empty.” she coughed. Carapace sighed, this was going to be rough. 

“How hurt are you? can you continue to fight?” 

“I’m good, just startled….I'll be good in a minute.” LB breathed out. 

“Ok, then.” he continued, “Did you try taking his bell?”

“I can’t get close enough.” she shook her head. 

“Well, now there’s two of us” Carapace smiled, Ladybug answered back the same way, then frowned. 

“I can’t hurt him, Nino. I tried...but...I can’t bring myself to fight him hard enough to even stop him. I’m such a failure.” She said as she pressed her hands against her eyes, trying to keep the tears from surfacing. 

“Wow, wow!” Carapace placed his hands on her shoulders having her lookup. “ I can understand why this is hard for you.” He began, his tone soft,  “Heck! It’s harder for you than it is for us! You two have been partners for years! You’ve fought along each other’s side! Plus, it’s the love of your life! You…. just can’t! I couldn’t hit Alya even if it was a matter of life or death! I’ll choose death!” 

“Nino…” Ladybug smiled kindly at the teen before him. 

“Leave the fighting to me! Don’t get me wrong, he’s my bf! But it’s easier for boys to fight between each other, just with the difference that this time, it will a bit more rough.” 

“What?!”

“Guys spar all the time! Don’t let them lie to you!” Carapace winked.  Ladybug let out a short laugh and shook her head lightly. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Ok, You’ll distract him, I get the bell,” she said as she opened her eyes, ready. She seemed to get her strength back and stood up while Carapace helped her. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell Alya what you just said about her” she winked. Carapace’s face light up red, still a bit visible under his mask. he let out a soft shy laugh, but soon it was cut off as a clanking metal sound came from beside them. 

“Go” Carapace whispered as he readied his shield. Ladybug nodded and swung off the platform. “Ok, Chat!” Carapace turned around, his stance ready as he held his shield in one hand. “Come out, kitty!” 

He heard a growl and chat jumped up from below. Hitting his shield with his weapon. 

“Man! you really are tough!” Carapace added as he rolled away. 

Ladybug watched from above as they began to fight, Carapace was holding his ground, even with the little training he was doing better than what she expected. She waited for an opening, refocusing her mind in the battle. She had to save Adrien, Chat. They all had come here with that purpose, and she couldn’t let her feelings stop her from saving her partner. Even when he was also the love of her life. 

There was a moment she hesitated as Carapace was pinned to the railing by Chat Blanc. Still, the young teen used his shield as a boomerang once more and hit Adrien in the leg making him back up. She flinched at the shout of pain he gave. Carapace seemed to apologize, but quickly took advantage of the moment and pinned him down with his shield as soon as it was back on his hand. 

Chat growled in anger as he tried to get out but failed. Ladybug took it as her cue, she used her yoyo to pull her down and around towards the platform, as she was still on the air she wrapped her weapon around the bell. Chat hissing as he saw where she was going. He used his legs and pushed Carapace off of him shooting him past the railing and down towards the ground. However, it was too late as Ladybug already had the bell in her hands, landing on the platform and managing to grab hold of Carapace with her yoyo, lowering him down to the ground safely. 

“Ladybug!”  Chat growled and ran towards her. She spun back and jumped off the ground, adding a spin in the air, throwing the bell against the metal. She landed on the platform. Chat Blanc grabbing her by the shoulders, claws digging into her skin and passed her suit. 

“AAAHH!” He shouted in pain as he fell to the floor. The bell laid in pieces by the column as a blood red butterfly flew out of it, his hands slipping from its grasp on her. She didn’t hesitate even though it took her by surprise the sickening dark color of the butterfly. 

“You’ve done enough!” She caught the akuma in her yoyo and brought it to her hand. “Get out of here!”  she tossed it to the sky above her and the white butterfly vanished out of sight. She took her yoyo back and placed it around her waist. She sighed and rushed over to the unconscious boy. His skin was covered in dirt and bruises. His silver ring on his finger was the only thing intact. 

“Adrien! ADRIEN!” She cried. Carapace landing beside her. “Wake up! Please!” she shook him, but there was no response. “Nino….he’s not responding!” she began to panic. His skin was getting paler and his body felt heavy on her arms. She held back a sob as she cradled him closer. 

Carapace moved across and stood opposite of her. Ladybug glanced up to him worried. He took his shield and placed it before him, facing down over the boy. 

“Zen!” he shouted, his shield began to glow bright green turning to white. The light extended over to the young model and began to hover over his body. Ladybug watched amazed, the beautiful lights danced over his skin and where there was a cut now was fresh unscathed skin. After a couple second the light vanished and the clanking sound of the shield falling on the meta echoed around them. Carapace following suit, landing on his knees and hands. There was a bright green flash as the suit vanished and Nino was left trying to catch his breath.

“NINO!” Rena’s voice was heard above them. 

“Adrien!” Queen Bee added beside them. 

“Did….did it work?” Nino asked Ladybug as Rena jumped over to him and kept him from falling over. 

“I….I-think so…” She smiled as she could see a light pink color on the boy’s face. He grumbled but stayed unconscious, earning a sigh from each one of his friends. Bee was about to talk when all three miraculous beeped. 

“Crap, I barely have two minutes left! You?!” Rena exclaimed. 

“Not sure” Ladybug replied, she hadn’t used her power, but she could her strength vanishing, Tikki was tired. “We have to get home before we de-transform.” She added and picked up Adrian piggyback style. 

“Let’s go to the hotel, it’s the closet from here” Bee added, nobody protested. Alya wrapped her arm around Nino, making sure Wayzz had gotten into his hoodie pocket and flew up. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo to a chimney and jumped off as Bee followed behind. Together they jumped through the Parisian's roofs, covering each other and watching each other's back, making sure they weren’t followed. 

 

  
  


After a couple of minutes, they all landed on Chloe’s balcony as their transformation ended. Chloe made sure to walk in first, calling in her butler and ordering food for everyone and the kwamis. She ignored his strange look at the different request and amount of food. But as loyal as he was he headed out of the room and towards the kitchen. 

As soon as he was gone Chloe rushed back to the balcony, opening the door fully and helping Marinette place Adrien on her bed. Alya got Nino onto to sofa just before he could faint. 

“Are you feeling ok?” Alya asked worriedly. 

“Everything’s spinning...and I don’t think I can move from a while….what...what is going on?” Nino asked. 

Wayzz was the one that floated out from his pocket a bit dizzy himself. 

“It’s the Zen powers.  Healing someone’s body or helping them gain their energy back is exhausting. Until you learn how to use it it will throw you off.” The turtle kwami flopped down unto the table. “Please make sure not to use it too many times in a row until you have learned how to properly control that energy. If you use it more times than your body can withstand, it could end up in dire consequences.”

“Sure, bro.” Nino let out. Alya eyes them worried. After she made sure Nino wasn’t going to tumble down the couch she grabbed a pillow and placed it on the table, picking up Wayzz and placing it on top. The kwami shooting him a kind smile as she kissed his head. Trixx soon joined him and the three were out into dreamland.

“Alya glanced over to Chloe’s bed just to see both girls trying to wake up Adrie. She walked over and stood beside Marinette. Her eyes were about to explode with tears. 

“Adrien!? Can you hear me? Please wake up!” she cried as she shook the boy from the shoulder. 

“Come on Adrien! Wake up!” Chloe echoed from the other side of the bed. She still held a small black bundle in her arms. Plagg was still unconscious. Polen resting atop of her head glancing down to the teen on the bed. Alya reached up and placed her hand on Mari’s shoulder, shooting her a soft smiled. Marinette sniffed and tried to keep her emotions in control but was losing the battle after each passing minute. Alya reached over to Adrien’s neck, checker his temperature and made sure he was breathing. 

“He seems fine, he’s breathing and his skin isn’t too pale. We can’t say what he has been through, just let him rest.” She said gently as she placed her hands on Mari’s shoulder. Then glanced up to Chloe. She looked at her for a moment and sighed. She carefully placed a sleeping plag on the pillow next to Adrien. The kwami complained and curled into himself. 

A red blur hovered over from Marinette’s bag and Tikki landed beside him. 

“Alya is right Mari. There is nothing to worry about.” Tiki began, “You cleansed the akuma, that got rid of the spell on him and Plagg. You all need to rest, I’ll watch over Plagg. Adrien should wake up later. You’ll see” She smiled. Tikki seemed tired, her eyes were a bit close and her body slouching.

“First let’s get those taken care of,” Alya said as she pointed to Mari's hand. Chloe and the bluenette’s eyes fell to her hands. stopping as they left the bed behind. 

“It’s ok, they are just scratches,” Mari added. 

“Sure, still treating them,” Alya added and took her towards a small door, guessing it was the bathroom. “Do you have a first aid kit?” she asked towards Chloe. 

“Should be in there, never used it before.” 

“Anyone else? cuts? bruises?” 

“Bruises can be done later, we are all exhausted Alya.”Mari smiled at her. Alya sighed and nodded. She found the kit deep into the covers. No lies when Chloe had claimed of never using it. It still had the plastic layer that it came on. She ripped it off and opened the box. They were just scratches, but she was still worried, it took her no more than 10 minutes to be done. She had cleaned the wound with a bit of alcohol and cotton, Marinette not even flinching. Then wrapped her hand in gauze. 

“OK, let’s go to bed.”

“What about you?” Marinette asked. 

“No worries, just exhausted.” 

Mari nodded and let Alya guide her to one of the many couches. Nino had dropped on his side and was sound asleep. Chloe followed them behind as Tikki curled up against Plagg. Wrapping her small arms around him and bring his head closer to her chest. 

After a couple of minutes, Pierre arrived with a cart of food. Chloe thanked him and took advantage of his surprise and took the cart before he could even glance into the room. She told him not to be bothered in the morning and to wait until she called him, sending him off for the night. 

The food went untouched but the cart remained in the center of the room. They had grabbed extra blankets and pillows and each found a couch to claim their own. As predicted,, Marinette had dragged herself over after not being able to sleep. She gently laid beside Adrien and wrapping herself around his arm, covering him up with her blanket as well. dozing off to sleep after calming herself, making sure she could hear his breathing.

  
  
  


 

* * * * *


	18. Nightmares and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is stuck between nightmares and reality. He is tired and hurt.   
> Will his friends and girlfriend be able to stop him from doing something really stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
>  Attempt of suicide!

His eyes fluttered open, his body felt heavy. He managed to focus his sight and worked in making sense of what laid before him. His mind spinning and blurring in and out. His ears rang and he felt like his throat was on fire. He grumbled and sat up. 

He found himself on a soft bed, curtains around it, white and pink, he looked over and found himself in a type of suite. Something seemed familiar about it, his mind not being able to pinpoint it. He scrambled to the side and placed his feet on the floor. He felt nauseous and lost. His breathing was hard, not as hard as before but it felt as if something was holding him back. He looked over and found a hand on his. 

He glanced over a bit more and found a small figure sleeping next to where he was. The familiar blue of her hair. Something inside him hurt. His heart ached at the memories trying to resurface. However, he pushed them back as he retrieved his hands. The teen grumbled in his sleep. Adrien shot his eyes as he kept himself from thinking about her. 

Just a dream, nothing but a dream. He told himself. Find a way out. Now….

He got up and wandered towards the small living room area before him. There seemed to be more people sleeping, curled up in blankets. He glanced over the first couch and found a very familiar Blond. 

“Chloe?” his voice was low and rough as if he had been screaming for days. Why would he be dreaming about Chloe? Then he pieced it together, he was in Chloe’s room. Why would he be at the hotel? He glanced over and managed to recognize the other two figures. Nino and Alya. His confusion not helping his headache. Why the hell would Alya and Nino be sleeping in Chloe’s room?!

“Aggh!” He complained as his head throbbed. 

“Adrien?” her voice echoed through his head. He glanced up and found her staring at him from the bed. She got up in a second and rushed beside him, wrapping her arms around him in a strong hug, burying her face in his chest. 

“You're awake,” she said, he started to feel something wet seeping through his shirt. His arms beginning to lower. He stopped himself and pushed her back, her eyes going wide. 

“Dude!” Nino exclaimed excited as he sat up in the couch. 

“Adrien!” Alya echoed beside him. 

“Adrikins!” Chloe shot out from nowhere and clung on to him from his neck. He got her off, not a very unusual action. And backed up, his brain trying to make sense of everything. 

“Adrien, it’s us…” Marinette spoke up. her voice soft as she tried to walk close to him. On the other hand, each step she took forward, he stepped back. 

“Adrien...what’s wrong?” Chloe began to worry, Alya and Nino exchanged glances. 

“This...this isn’t real…” he whispered as if he was trying to remind himself. 

“Wha-”

“None of this is.” he cut off Alya. “It’s just another trick.”

“Adrien.” Marinette gasped. Alya walked forward. 

“Of course it’s real, we just saved you from the Pavon.” Alya began. 

“Yeah, dude! You even gave us quite the fight!” Nino added. 

“No, it’s not real.” Adrien continued to repeat. Marinette’s heart sunk, something in his demeanor reminded her of last night. 

“Adrien,” she spoke up. However, the blonde kept his sight away. “Chat!” He seemed to freeze at the name. He glances up and met with he eyes. Marinette stepped forwards and tried to calm him as she reached for his hand. 

“You’re safe, you’re back with us. It’s not a trick or a dream. It’s real, Adrien.”

“Why are we here? why are we in Chloe’s room? It’s strange, even for a dream.”

“Yeah, totally strange, but we swear bro, it’s definitely us, man,”  Nino said as him and Alya were already standing before him beside Chloe. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but you know you can trust me, please kitty,” she said as he gently grabbed his hands. Adrien seemed to debate, starting to come to terms. He could feel something inside him giving into this. He could feel something different about it. The place, the air, his head beginning to clear. The warmth in her hands beginning to stretch all around him.  But after a moment he pushed back, his back meeting with the glass window. 

“No, no” he began, “Get away, please. This isn’t real.” He said as he grasped his head. He couldn’t give in, not anymore. All the time he had been plagued by visions and dreams. All of them of his friends. The people he cared about.  Of him and Marinette, always ending in a nightmare. 

“Adrien,” Marinette called out. 

“Stay back, I don’t want to hurt you. please, not anymore. I can’t stand it!” His voice began to get louder as his breathing began to get hectic. His head hurt, and his mind started to blur once more. 

“Adrien wait!” Marinette shouted the others behind her gasped as their friend threw the doors opened and rushed out into the balcony. 

“Adrien!” They shouted, waking the sleeping kwamis at the same time they ran out after him. 

“Stop, what are you doing!?” Chloe exclaimed as the teen was gotten close to the edge. The sun rising behind them, I couldn’t be later than six in the morning. 

“Stop!” Alya shouted as it seemed he was about to climb the fence. 

“Adrien you gotta listen to us, man!” Nino shouted, “You’re not asleep!” 

It didn’t work since the next moment he was beginning to climb the edge. The three gasped, Chloe starting to run. Marinette beating her as he chucked herself onto Adrien from a side, tumbling onto the floor. 

“Aggh….” Adrien complained. It was the first time he was actually able to feel something like that. Normally he would wake up from the dream after a fall. He opened his eyes . and noticed that he was still on the balcony. and someone was on top of him. He sat up as a pair of tight arms wrapped tightly around him. 

“Please, Chaton” Marinette whispered. Still, he was able to hear her, cries and all. “It’s us, please snap out of it,” she cried, his heart knotting up. “I can’t lose you, not again.” She said softer, still, he was able to hear her. He hesitated a moment but landed his hand on her shoulders, she was shaking. That instant his mind seemed to clear, his breathing slowed down a bit and his eyes began to water. 

Was it really real? Was he back with his friends out of the grasp on that freaky and torturous magic? 

_ It….it was real. It _ is  _ real. _ He began to think as he could feel Mari’s tears through his shirt. Feel her warmth on him. The sting on his legs from the fall and-

“God Dammit!” He felt one side of his face flare up in pain. His hand immediately covering it up. “Don’t you ever try to pull off anything like that,  _ Ever  _ again!” Chloe’s exclaimed as she glared down on him. 

“I-”

“Chloe!” Marinette shouted. “Don’t hurt him! He’s been through enough.”

“What?!” the blond replied, “You just tumbled him to the ground. It’s just as bad, plus, he deserved it for trying to jump over the edge!” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Blinking away a couple of tears threatening to show in her eyes. 

“Kid” a familiar voice cut through, Plagg floating before him seconds later. 

“Plagg….” Adrien sighed a wave of relief washing over him as he saw his Kwami safe and free.

“Just stop acting ridiculous!” the kwami scolded him, his tone remaining calm and gentle, something unusual of him, “It’s over, they managed to get you out. You’re back where you belong. So please stop being suicidal! And get me cheese!” he added as he flopped on his head, spreading his small arms over his hair in an attempt to hug him. Marinette smiled and giggled as the kwami gently patted his holders head. 

“Sorry…” Adrien whispered as he began to cry. “I’m….sorry…”

“Adrien.....” Marinette said. 

“I’m really sorry, I should’ve….I just…” he pressed his palms into his hands squishing his eyes with all his strength. 

“Stop, please” Marinette reached up and grabbed his wrist pulling his hands down gently. Adrien watched her as he failed at holding back his tears. “Nothing is your fault. What is import that is that you are ok? Deal?” Not finding it possible to speak he simply nodded. Breathing deeply as he claimed himself. The others relaxed and after a moment helped both teens up. They returned inside and were overwhelmed by their kwami’s request for food. Polen and Trixx almost and crybabies as Plagg. Wayzz, however, was as patient as Tikki. 

After giving each Kwami their food and settled in the center table,  each teen took a seat close to each other on the couches. They waited a moment as they ate something, digging into the food and snacks that had been brought up when they had arrived. Neither complained of it being cold or not, not even Chloe. They just enjoyed the well deserved breather and the presence of one another. After a moment and when they were done, Nino was the first to break the silence. 

“So, you ok, bro?” he asked, Alya was sitting beside him, Chloe across from them and Marinette and Adrien on the three couch piece.

“Yeah….I still have a headache though” Adrien replied. “And I’m still trying to piece everything together.” he let out a short laughed. “So, now you three also have a miraculous?”

“Yep!” Alya replied excited. 

“How….where did you get so many?” He asked, his voice sounded tired and his eyes blinked more than normal. 

“Master Fu” Marinette was the one that answered this time. Leaning a bit towards him and shooting him a smile. 

“Ok….that makes sense. Should have thought of that. Why didn’t I think about it?” 

“You’re body is still getting over the last couple bits the magic side effects. Don’t push yourself” Tikki spoke up. 

“Yeah, I can’t even move a muscle…..might not be able to be useful for the next month!” Plagg grumbled and curled up against some cheese. 

“For crying out loud! You haven’t changed at all, still the same sour puss!” Trixx spoke up. 

“You shouldn’t be surprised,” Wayzz added from a top Nino’s head. 

“Ok...so...what miraculous do you have?” Adrien asked once more. 

“Bee” Chloe whipped her hair showing the broch on top of her head. 

“Fox!” Alya excitedly waved her hand. 

“Turtle!”  Nino raised his hand showing off the jade bracelet. Adrien smiled in returned. 

“Don’t worry, Chaton, you don’t have to understand everything that happened right now,” Marinette assured him. 

“Yeah, don’t worry. I feel like my mind is still a bit fuzzy. I’ll end up asking again about it sooner or later” Adrien smiled and scratched the back of his neck. The group laughed for a moment. 

“Well, I at least thought you were a gentleman, how rude, you haven't even asked about my beautiful self!” A yellow flash passed before him. 

“Uh…..” Adrien glanced around to his friends trying to figure out who had spoken. 

“Pollen, my kwami” Chloe sighed, “She’s just...too fast.” 

Well, nice meeting you,” Adrien replied, “ If I could actually see you.”

“She is known for that” Wayzz added. 

“And nice to see you again Wayzz.”

“Same here,” the turtle kwami added, “It’s good to have you back.”

“And I’m Trixx!” The fox kwami shot out. Adrien greeted her as well. “Now, I’ve been wondering, do you remember anything that happened?”

“Trixx!” Alya exclaimed, Trixx’s ears falling flat as she brought her tail between her legs. 

“Don’t worry Alya,” Adrien waved it off, “I actually can’t remember much at all.” The room fell silent as everyone’s attention fell on the model. “I just remember the fought we had against Pavon.” He glances back to Marinette for a moment. “Then I got hit in the head, woke up in a dark room. And nothing.” he sighed. “I just remember a voice in my head, trying to catch me off guard….but….I can’t really remember what it was saying.”

“Oh,” Alya said. the three exchanged glances, thinking. 

“I’m guessing it was just like a regular akuma…” Nino added. Adrien blushed a bit and nodded, scratching the back of his neck. The rest resumed talking between each other, about the fight, hawkmoth and Pavon. However, Mari’s eyes were on her partner. She knew better and could tell when he was lying. Still, she kept it to herself. Probably not best to insist on it with the rest. She would have to speak with him alone. 

They all stopped in their tracks as Nino’s phone went off. 

“Shit! It’s my mom!” he exclaimed, the others went pale as they remembered that it was already late in the morning. 

“Hey, mom!” Nino answered. “Yes….I was just heading out. Just bumped into some friends. What?! No!. I mean, I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. Bye!” he hung up. “You might wanna check up on your mom.” He said towards Alya. “Remember, the last place we were at was your house, supposedly sleeping over.”

“My parents are out of town today, probably didn’t want to wake us up. You can use that as cover if you need” she replied, looking at the other as she said the last part. “Still, I should get going. Text y’all later?” she asked. The rest stood up and agreed as both the Dj and the blogger left. 

“I should probably report back home…” Marinette hesitated. “Let’s get back home” she turned towards Adrien.

“Thanks…” 

“Ok, still we have to decide on what to do later.” Chloe cut in. “You better not leave me out!” 

“Wouldn’t dare face the consequences” Marine giggled and she and Adrien walked out and into the elevator. 

 

Outside the hotel, as they walked over to the bakery Adrien couldn’t manage to keep his eyes on the street or on her own for that matter. He kept glancing down to her hand, there was a gauze wrapped around her. His brain already connecting the dots. His hand retracting as she reached for his. The girl beside him noticed and reached out holding his hand tight. He gulped not wanting to hurt her but he couldn’t bring himself to question her about it. So he held her hand gently as they continued down the street.

Something inside her worried her, something seemed wrong. He had the same face as when he had talked with the others. He was hiding something. 

 

 

 

  
* * * * *


	19. Safe In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes Adrien back home, he needed food and rest, and most of all, he was hiding something. And she needed to know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette comforts Adrien! not like before but its still fluff and very sad/happy.  
> Sabine is the best mom! I love her!
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT! READ BOTTOM NOTES ONCE YOU ARE DONE!! :)

They entered the bakery and were overwhelmed by the familiar delicious smell. Sabine coming out of the back and greeting them with a new batch of bread in her hands. 

“Hey, Sweety!” She began, “Hello Adrien! I thought you would be staying at Alya’s all morning.”

“Sorry Mom” Marinette replied, reaching up with her free hand and kissing her mom in the head. “I didn’t think it will be that good to bother them for three days straight.” she giggled.

“Yeah, well, you two look exhausted, did you stay up all night?” Sabine asked. Adrien looked away, a light blush on his face, faking a smile. Marinette laughed. 

“You know how Alya gets during sleepovers” she felt her heart tug, the lies coming out very easily. “Do you mind if we get some sleep?” 

Sabine smiled and then glanced down at their hands linked together. “Of course honey, there is no issue in that. Do you want me to wake you guys up at a certain time?” she failed at holding her smile. 

“No, I’ll probably put my alarm on my phone” Marinette replied. 

“Ok, remember we are here if you need anything!” Sabine sends them off unable to continue the conversation as a couple of customers entered the bakery. Marinette agreed and guided Adrien up the stairs and into her house. Her father was nowhere to be seen. Most likely busy downstairs. She didn’t hesitate and headed over to her room. As soon as they were up and Adrien had closed the hatch behind them. Tikki shot out, pulling Plagg along with her and laid back on her pillow without any other words. 

“I shouldn’t stay here, I-”

“We still have to ask my parents, but we can deal with it tomorrow,” She said and smiled gently “Do you want to sleep some more?” Marinette asked as she turned towards Adrien who had flopped down on her chaise, still, his body seemed tense. 

“I….I’m not sure” his voice was low. 

“Come on, I sure can use a nap.” Marinette offered a hand. “you will be more comfortable on the bed” Adrine hesitated and grabbed her hand gently, it was the one with the bandage. She let himself get pulled up the stairs the same way he had been guided through the streets a little time ago. As they reached the bed, Mari sat on the edge. Adrien followed. They fell silent. Adrien, not sure of what to say. He could feel her eyes on him. And for the fact, she was looking at him. His skin had regained some color, still a bit paler than usual. He had bags under his eyes and he couldn’t stop meddling with his ring every time he had to sit down. His shoulders were slouched and his head was down. 

“You sure you don’t need anything? Water?” Marinette began, “If you’re still hungry I can get something from the bakery, Tikki and Plagg might want something to eat once they wake up, might as well go get something.” she said as she began to stand up. She froze as his hand grabbed her good hand tightly, too tight. For a moment a flash from their fight came across. She forced herself not to flinch, her wrist still ached. 

“Adrien?” She asked timidly, biting her tongue to give him time to talk. He seemed to be thinking, his hand shifting in hers. She sat back down as he looked up at her. His bright emerald eyes were filled with tears, lost trying to search for comfort in her bluebell eyes. 

“Can...can I just hold you?” he asked, Marinette let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, her heart breaking. 

“You know you don’t need to ask for permission” she whispered. His arms wrapped around her with all his strength. Marinette replied the same way, sending one of her arms across his back and the other reaching up to cradle his head. She felt his body tremble against her as he began to sob. 

“I’m sorry” Adrien cried, “I-I hurt you..didn’t I.” Marinette breathed deeply, she knew that he remembered, she could see it in his face, apart from that Alya’s bandage isn’t the most subtle bandage. Not that she would hide it from him, that would make it worse. 

“It wasn’t you Adrien,” she began. “It was Hawkmoth and Pavon. Please don’t apologize.”

“It was me, I was the one that did it. I-I can remember, I pinned you down!” Adrien began. “I - I almost k-killed..you!!” He shouted the sound muffled into her chest. 

“Adrien stop.”

“I can’t do this. I was too weak. I let myself be controlled. I am not strong enough. I am not strong enough to be your partner.”

“Stop!” Marinette exclaimed and pushed him by the shoulders placing her hands on each side of his cheeks. “Stop blaming yourself. You are the strongest person I know. You are my partner and nobody else. Without you I’m helpless. I wouldn't want anyone else by my side, other than you! Got it!?” 

Adrien didn’t say anything he averted his eyes. Marinette sighed and scooted closer. 

“You save my life every mission.” she continued. “This time it was my turn to save you.” She brought his head down and met foreheads. 

“Please, stop putting this on you. It wasn’t you. I was the one that failed you. I was the one not strong enough to fight Pavon and keep her from taking you.” she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She kept her eyes closed. Her hands leaving his face and heading up, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s me who should apologize” her voice broke. “If I had been stronger, you wouldn’t have gone through all this. I-I'm sorry Adrien. I failed you.”

“Mari” Adrien pushed back and cradled her face, her cheeks were red, lips pursed together and tears streaming down. 

“I love you” he added. Marinette letting out a sob. “I love you, every part of you. The thought of you was the only thing that helped me stay sane.” he kissed her forehead and then her temple. Lingering a moment as he took her scent. 

“Let’s make a deal.” Mari sniffed and quieted her cry, listening to him. “Let’s just simply stop blaming each other. OK?”  he smiled against her skin as he heard her giggle a little. 

“Deal.” she sighed and cleaned her tears. Slowly the glanced at each other and leaned forwards meeting in a soft kiss. Enjoying each other’s warmth. Marinette backed up first in order to wipe her face. 

“Come on.” she sighed and reached for the blanket. She crawled on top as Adrien got up and walked over, they each took their shoes off and crawled into place. Marin throwing the blanket on top of them. They curled into each other. Mari fitting perfectly in his arms, burying her face on the crook of his neck. Adrien wrapped his arms around her and placed his head over hers. 

“I just want to stay like this for a moment.”

“I don’t have anything against it.” Adrien smiled. 

“You should sleep. I wouldn’t mind. You’ve been through enough.” Mari added as she kissed his neck. Adrien stiffened. Glad that she didn’t see him face to face. 

“I’ll stay up from a moment. If you want to sleep go ahead. I’m…..I’m good.” He cursed to himself as his voice faulted, Mari pulling back. There was seriously no way of tricking her. 

“Adrien.” she pushed back a little and lifted her hand to brush off some of his hair from his face. Adrien gulped and looked away. “Please, you not telling me, makes me fear the worse.” still no answer, nonetheless, he seemed to relax, shoulders dropping, his arms tightened around her. 

“It’s nothing, My Lady” he tried to push it off. 

“You’re hurt. You woke up thinking it was a dream this morning and didn’t doubt twice about throwing yourself off the building.” she tried to keep her voice down, but didn’t succeed in keeping it calm. “I think that is very important, Chat!” He stayed silent for a moment. Thinking of his words. Mari’s eyes didn’t falter. 

“Pavon….she” Adrien swallowed, her fingers began to play with Mari’s hair. “After I wouldn’t cooperate. He started using this sort of spell. I think...it was supposed to break me, to have me listen to them. To her” She felt his arms around her tense. She glanced up worried, he kept his eyes focused above her but continued nonetheless. 

“Every time I closed my eyes. It felt like if I was falling into a dream. The more it happened, the more real it felt.” Adrien swallowed and blinked back a couple of tears. “I would be a different place, school, my house, your room.

“I would be walking around, just alone. Then someone will show up. Any of our friends or even my father. They would look so mad. And they would just constantly shout at me. The next moment I would be transformed. 

“And after that….” He seemed to hesitate. “You...you’ll show up. Smiling, lighting up the place….” Mari’s heart sunk as a tear escaped his eyes. “But, no matter how hard I tried to call out to you. I couldn’t. Then everything around would get dark and you will start running. and then, I’ll end up hurting you.” His breath was short and fast. “It didn’t matter where or when I always end up hurting you. I would either watch you vanish or attack you myself.” by now tears streamed down his face. 

“Kitty.” Marinette reached up and dried those tears. 

“I lost you so many times, Mari” Adrien closed his eyes reached up and cradled her hand pressing it against his own cheek as if trying to tell himself that it was real. That he wouldn’t have those nightmares anymore. “When I woke up at the hotel. Everything was just so messed up. My head was pounding and I couldn’t make sense of anything around me. Then when you showed up. The fear of seeing you hurt, that I could hurt you again just took over me. 

“That’s why I ran towards the balcony. I didn’t care if it was a dream or not. I wasn’t going to allow you to get hurt again, I couldn’t bear watching it again. It had worked in the dreams before, I would wake up once I….I….” He swallowed. Marinette was crying herself holding back her own sobs. “I would give my life for you any moment of any day. As long as you are ok, I don’t care what happens to me” He said as he met her eyes, they were red and watery. 

Marinette let out a sob. And reached up wrapping her arms around him. She pulled him down, placing her lips on his. It was short but expressed more than what words could do at the moments. She pulled back and hugged him tightly, his head against her chest. She didn’t deserve him. She had failed in protecting her partner, his friend. The boy she loved. Yet here he was confessing that he had chosen death over her own time after time. Not hesitating in the least. “Adrien…”

“Please” Adrien’s arms tightened around her, the fear from before and the torment finally breaking through. “I can’t see you hurt. I can’t lose you!”

“You won’t” Marinette whispered. “I’m right here, Adrien. And I am not going anywhere, I swear. You are back with us, with me.” she sniffed as she forced her voice not to crack. “Listen please, I’m here, safe thanks to you. So promise me you won’t do anything like that again. I beg of you. I’m here, heart beating. I’m here for you and no one else.” 

“My lady” Adrien sobbed as he pulled her in closer. 

“I’m right here, Chaton. I won’t leave you, ever again.” They remained embraced with each other, the room fell silent. Adrien could only hear her heart close to his ear. Nothing else mattered. He had his lady back. His Princess, His Marinette. He would protect him, and she swore to always be by his side. He let go, all the pain and torture that haunted him for those days started to vanish. He could feel it. Just by being with her, in her arms, by listening to her heart. Little by little the darkness vanished. She was his light. He breathed out finally being able to calm down allowing himself to be lulled by the rhythm of her heart. 

Mari’s finger brushed his hair, gently caressing his head. Her arms held him tightly, he could feel him relax and her body did the same. She closed her eyes and just focus on him. His breathing, her arms around her, his warmth. Trying to take away that fear and darkness that threatens him, taking it upon herself. Sadness and rage growing in her. They had hurt his partner, the man she loved. They were going to pay. She was going to stop Hawkmoth and take both the Moth’s miraculous and the Peacock and will make sure they would never hurt anyone else. 

Ever again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much, people!!!  
> I love you all and hope you enjoyed. I really enjoyed writing this, mostly because I wanted to have a development on Adrien and Marinette. 
> 
> Leave Kudos if you liked it!!! 
> 
> Might write more for this, might not. There is a fifty/fifty chance I do or I make it different fanfic. I love Miraculous and have a bunch more stories that I am finishing up.  
> STAY POSTED!!! I will have them up as soon as I am done!


End file.
